


Persona: One Last Promise

by dangstaBOI



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangstaBOI/pseuds/dangstaBOI





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! If you know me on Fanfiction, then you'll probably see that this is nothing new. Many people DM'd me suggesting that I post on AO3 so I thought I might as well. At this moment, the chapter count is at 52 so there's a big bulk. See you at the bottom of the page**

PERSONA: ONE LAST PROMISE

Chapter 1

_Nuzoko Elementary school: 1st grade section_

Kazuhiko Sukima, that's my name.

My first day of school and I'm already a target for bullies. Before coming here, I thought I would be in a happy environment and welcomed by everyone. That was my first mistake; I never realized that other kids could be cruel.

"Stay away from us!"

"He'll put a curse on us if we make him mad!"

"Devil child!"

Normally, this should be a good time to tell a teacher. But I also have come to realize that grown-ups can be mean too.

"Now Kaz-kun, you wouldn't want anyone else to be hurt, right?"

"Stay the hell away from my son!"

"Don't touch me!"

This left me no friends and no support from anyone. I was an outcast from day one.

When we were let out during lunchtime, all the children stayed away from me. Some threw rocks at me if I came too close. The only refuge I ever found was a small cave that nobody wanted to go to. I tended to stay there until lunch was over. To me, that cave was my home.

The other children called my cave, "The witch's den". Some made a game out of it and went there with sticks and rocks to go hunting for witches. This started to go on for quite some time. The teachers didn't pay any attention to me when I came back to class with cuts and bruises.

This is usually the time where most kids would talk to their parents about their problems, but I never had that luxury.

My parents were dead.

When their car was found, my father was already dead and my mother was breathing her last words:

"...the devil..."

Soon after that, not a single one of my relatives would take me in. They thought I was the devil incarnate and that taking me under their roof would be the same as selling their souls to Satan. My godparents had to take care of me out of the goodness of their hearts, but they were criticized by their neighbors.

I remembered that one night, all the neighbors arrived at the front door with a priest and tried to perform exorcism on me. I was so scared that I ran away from home and was missing for 3 days.

My godparents could only take the abuse for so much that they planed on moving out to Inaba once I finished my first grade year.

Soon enough, one month before we decided to move, I was ganged up on.

May 9th, 2011

"Hey Satan!"

Not turning around, Kazuhiko already knew who the voice belonged to.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Sadly, Kazuhiko turned around to see the face of Yoshimitsu Nakagawa and his band of misfits; all of them had sturdy canes in their hands.

"You think you're gonna get away before we kill you?"

Kazuhiko cursed under his breath.

The morning announcement had alerted everyone about his departure to Inaba. He heard all the students and teachers sighs of relief when they knew that he would soon be leaving them for good.

"Well, we're here to tell you you're wrong"

Kazuhiko didn't even flinch when he was beaten; He had already been through this everyday and pain was something that he could not feel anymore.

He was eventually knocked down and was repeatedly kicked until he felt the bullies stop.

Kazuhiko thought that they were finally done beating him and began to stand up.

To his surprise, Yoshimitsu and his gang were still there, grinning evilly.

He began to walk out until Yoshimitsu walked right in front of him and swung his fist into Kazuhiko's ribcage.

"You didn't listen did you?"

Kazuhiko lifted his head up to Yoshimitsu. He began to take a few steps back and felt his broken rib.

"We did say we'd kill you, didn't we?"

Yoshimitsu began to advance while pulling a small object out of his pocket.

Kazuhiko's eyes widened and were filled with terror.

"Say hello to my new birthday present"

Yoshimitsu flipped out the blade from the handle and continued to advance.

"P-please, n-no. I never did anything to hurt you or anyone."

"You just being here is hurting everyone." Yoshimitsu began,

"Or so says the teachers and the students"

Kazuhiko turned around to run but soon felt the end of the cave.

"Nowhere to run now, devil child"

"Please! Stop! Don't hurt me!"

Yoshimitsu wouldn't listen. The knife was now inches away from Kazuhiko's throat.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE! HELP ME!"

"This is no place for a devil"

The knife then cut into Kazuhiko's neck. Warm blood began to flow through the flesh wound and into the blade.

"Alright, that's enough"

Kazuhiko's eyes began to open and saw a figure at the front of the cave.

"That is crossing the line. In fact, you already crossed the line when you beat him on the first day"

Yoshimitsu stopped and turned around to see the face of the unknown savior.

"Oh come on! You of all people should be killing him. Your mom was killed by that cult"

Kazuhiko mind began to race. Who was in his class that had a dead mother?

The figure ran towards Yoshimitsu, grabbed his hand and twisted it around his back while slamming him into the cave wall.

"And you think it's a good idea to go killing someone that hasn't done anything wrong?"

Yoshimitsu's gang began to rush the figure and all were put down with a barrage of kicks and punches dealt by the figure.

Kazuhiko finally realized who his savior was. He sat down on the ground and began to cry.

"Hey, don't cry"

Kazuhiko looked up again and saw the figure extend a hand to help him up.

"Sorry I didn't help you before. Your name's Kazuhiko right?"

Kazuhiko slowly nodded and grabbed the student's hand.

"Nice name. Did anyone ever call you Kaz-kun before?"

Kazuhiko shook his head and looked at the person in disbelief.

For the first time in his life, Kazuhiko was shown kindness from a fellow classmate; it was a strange feeling, he felt like anyone could beat him and he would still have a smile on his face.

"Well, you won't mind if I call you Kaz-kun right?"

Kazuhiko, once again, shook his head. This time, he was no longer crying.

"Alright then Kaz-kun! Well, it's only fair if I tell you my name"

"Don't worry, I already know your name"

The first time Kazuhiko spoke to anyone in his class, he felt a small smile appear on his face.

"It's Johei Shiroka, right?"

"Yep! That's right!"

Kazuhiko then leaned on Johei's shoulder while walking out of the cave before he heard a small voice in his head,

_I art thou, thou art I_

_Thou hast established a new bond_

_It shall become the power to rise from despair_

_I present to thee, the Magician Arcana_

**So, how did you guys think of that? Please review; any suggestions are welcome. In the next chapter, one of the best social links in Persona 4 will appear.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Just to tell you that because Summer is upon us, it doesn't mean I will upload frequently. Maybe once every 3 weeks but the line is drawn at one and a half months. Please review and share with others. I plan to make this fanfic my initiation and have many other ideas that I will be willing to make for everyone. With that being said, please enjoy chapter 2!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Back to Nuzoko

_April 3, 2021_

Taking in sharp breaths, Kazuhiko opened his eyes.

He was in his room. As much as he would deny it, he would certainly miss his old house in Inaba. The people, the sights, everything had become his ideal world. He would certainly miss the school (although some teachers will be left unnamed), he would miss the owner of Aiya's (he never quite got the hang of the beef bowl challenge), but he would miss his childhood friend the most.

As soon as Kazuhiko thought that, his phone began to immediately ring. He lazily rolled onto his side and checked the caller ID.

"Just thinking of the devil..."

Kazuhiko began to sit up and answered his call.

"Hey, hey! Today's the big day!"

"Yeah, I know. Hard to believe I'm going back already."

Kazuhiko smiled to himself. He knew the brown haired girl very well and both saw each other only as friends, but that never stopped his heart from skipping a beat when he heard her cheerful demeanor.

"I'll meet you at Junes! Everyone's planning a goodbye party for you!"

"Really? Great! I'll be there as soon as I can."

Kazuhiko hung up and walked to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and wasn't surprised to see his slightly long jet black hair all over the place.

"Geez, I really need to wear a beanie to sleep"

He then remembered his dream about Johei as he paused and spaced out for sometime.

"How come I never remembered anything about him when I left?"

Shaking his head, Kazuhiko swiped a hand through his hair while grabbing a toothbrush. Once he finished his morning routine, he went to his step-parents room to find that they were still sleeping. Not wanting to disturb them, Kazuhiko left a note and walked out the door to the Junes market.

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure he said he was coming?"

"Of course he is! He told me so!"

"Hate to use some of the inventory for nothing..."

"I used some top-notch yarn for this..."

"Guys, it'll be just like when I left Inaba. Besides, his train doesn't leave until 4 in the afternoon."

A young blond haired man sighed as he remembered his friend leaving 9 years ago. Everything happened so fast: after the manager's son left, he was to take charge. Not like he didn't want to though. He loved Junes the moment he set his foot in.

"It's been quite a while since you guys found me reclining in that massage chair..."

A gray-haired individual nodded and smiled lightly, remembering when the current manager was just a pervy teenage part-timer, always working near the women's swim-wear section.

"Yeah, I remember that day… or rather, 'remembeared'"

"Oh, shut up! I don't need to hear more puns from you!"

A brown haired man glared at the gray-haired man, obviously looking as if he heard the joke for years. He wore a bright orange T-shirt and a pair of headphones were hanging on his neck.

"Come on, you have to admit that was kind of clever"

"Shut up, bear!"

Headphones yelled at the manager and threatened to noogie him until he went bald.

"Guys, quite fighting already! Save your hatred for later."

A woman with bobbed chestnut hair and a police officer's uniform pulled the manager and Headphones apart.

"I'm glad I don't have this trouble at the inn..."

A woman with long black hair tied up in a bun watched the Headphones and the officer argue like an old married couple.

"An old married couple? Those two?! Hahahahahaha!"

"Oh boy, here we go..."

The black-haired woman began to laugh uncontrollably as the gray-haired man began to droop.

"Hey everyone! He's here!"

The only teenager in the group pointed at the elevator as Kazuhiko walked out to the food court.

"Hey bestie! How's it going?"

The brown-haired teen tackled Kazuhiko in a hug and eventually brought him to the table.

"Kaz-kun! It's been a while."

"Hey, have a seat little man!"

"We got enough food for everyone so dig in!"

"All payed by this guy's credit card!"

"I'm still going to get you guys for this you know..."

Kazuhiko sat at the table and enjoyed the company he had in Inaba. Who knew that ten years had passed by so quickly and he'd have to say goodbye to all these wonderful people?

"Hey, hurry up and open up your presents already!"

Kazuhiko nodded as he reached for a gift that looked like it came from the textile shop. Inside, he found a pink stuffed alligator that looked like it was knitted by an expert. Next came a pair of sweatbands, a blue yukata that fit him perfectly, a pair of awesome headphones, an autographed photo of Risette, a pair of stylish glasses, a collection of Sherlock Holmes stories, and strangely, a box full of panties.

"Hey! Aren't some of those mine?"

"Yeah! Mine are in there too!"

"Well… this is awkward"

The manager began to haul ass while the police officer and the lady in the kimono began to chase him through the department store.

"Manager Teddie's same as always..."

The gray-haired man sighed and smiled at Kazuhiko.

"Yes. He was always like that ever since he learned what 'scoring' meant. Then again, Yosuke here was even worse."

"Hey! I was not!"

"You brought bathing suits for those two on our camping trip together, dude. I'd say that would be pretty bad."

The mountain directed his comment to Headphones as he avoided looking at the box of lacey unmentionables.

"At least I can stand to see a girl in a bikini and not get a nosebleed, Kanji."

"The hell did you just say?!"

Kanji picked up Yosuke by the collar and shook him.

"Thank you for your gift Mr. Tatsumi! It looks like your gift was crafted with expert hands!"

Kanji turned to Kazuhiko and flashed a bright smile.

"Thanks. You know you don't have to keep calling me Mr. Tatsumi you know?"

"Kanji-kun is so cool! He learned how to knit when he was a kid!"

The high-schooler beamed at Kazuhiko telling him how she learned how to knit.

"I even had after school lessons with him! He was such a good teacher! I'm not as good as him so I didn't want to knit you a gift for today."

The two continued to talk until the gray-haired man decided to tease them a bit.

"Nanako-chan, are you sure you two aren't dating?"

At that second, both Nanako and Kazuhiko turned bright red.

"Ah! No! We're not dating! we're just friends!"

Nanako ran to her so-called 'big bro' and slapped him on the butt.

"Ow! Okay Nanako-chan, I believe you!"

Kazuhiko couldn't help but laugh. Even though they weren't family, everyone acted as though they were related to each other. He would definitely miss them all when he left.

They day went by fast and it was already time to leave. Everyone gathered at the station to see Kazuhiko off.

"Hey, Kazuhiko."

Kaz turned around to look at Nanako who was slightly blushing.

"Oh, what's up?"

Kaz felt as if something big was about to happen as he took off his headphones and looked Nanako in the eyes. Nanako, for some reason, was trying to not make eye contact with Kaz.

"Remember the time that I asked you if you loved me?"

Kaz immediately felt horrible and looked at the ground.

_Flashback: June 17, 2021_

"Hey, Kaz! So I was wondering if you want to go out to Aiya's with me!"

"Oh, sure! I'd love to!"

Nanako felt relieved and couldn't stop the excitement that was threatening to burst out of her. Today, she would tell him; Today was the day.

"Great! Last one there pays for the food!"

"Wait, what? No way!"

Nanako ran out of the classroom of Yasogami High grinning like a madwoman. It had started to rain and that meant the special challenge was on. 3000 yen was payment if you didn't finish it before it got cold and she was not going to bust her wallet for the beef bowl.

Nanako was soon at the home stretch and stopped right in front of Aiya's.

"Hah! Looks like you're paying for my beef bowl!"

"What're you talking about? I was here first."

Nanako turned around in shock as she saw Kazuhiko inside the restaurant sitting at a table for two and ordering a beef bowl.

"How did you get here before I did!?"

"I have my ways..."

Kaz smiled mischievously as he beckoned her to sit across from him.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for your meal too. I just got a raise from my job at the hospital so the sky's the limit! That is unless you decide to eat your weight in fried rice."

Nanako slightly blushed. The last time she was here, she ended up eating plates of fried rice only to stop when she found out she couldn't pay for it. Luckily, Kazuhiko stopped by and agreed to pay for her food.

"Yeah, good times."

As expected, neither of them finished their beef bowls, although Kaz almost saw the rice at the bottom. Kaz forked over 6000 yen to the owner and walked outside with Nanako.

"Hey, can we… go to the shrine real quick?"

"Huh? How come?"

Nanako cursed inwardly. She needed to get him to an empty place to ask him. She quickly thought of an excuse.

"Uh, I wanted to, um… drop off something for...the...fox?"

Nanako felt really embarrassed. Going to the shrine to give the fox something; that was a new one and an all time low for her.

"Oh, okay. Sure! Let's go. That fox could use a little something for its good deeds."

After a short walk to the shrine, Nanako took out a bag with some of the leftover beef bowl and gave it to the fox who happily accepted it.

"Listen, I know we've been friends for a long time."

Kaz turned to Nanako, now with a new interest in their conversation.

"I just want to know if… if you have any feelings… towards any girls."

Kaz then realized what she was trying to say. Quickly, he turned around and blushed furiously.

"She really likes me?" he thought.

"Well, no. Not really. I mean, I'm friends with a lot of girls but not romantically involved."

"Oh, that's nice"

Nanako had never felt this way before. She hadn't even felt like this when she told her big bro that she wanted to marry him. Come to think of it, didn't her father give big bro a death glare when she said that?

"I… I just wanted to say… I don't have feelings for a lot of guys either."

Kaz began to sweat. Nanako was really going to confess.

"Oh crap, she's really going for it! What should I do? Her dad's going to arrest me if he finds out I'm dating her! He'll probably kill me if I rejected her! What should I do?" Kaz thought to himself

"I… I was thinking… if you had any interest in..."

Nanako stopped short.

"That's it! I can't do this to my best friend! I can't make him have to decide!" Nanako thought.

"Nanako… listen."

"Oh, no… he doesn't like me" Nanako thought.

"We've been friends for a long time, but soon, I'm going to go back to Nuzoko. I don't want to make a relationship just when I'm going to leave soon."

Nanako nodded sadly. Her attempt had failed.

"Don't get me wrong… If things were different then I would have been the one to confess to you… but now, I don't want to fall in love with you and be away from you for the rest of my life. This is the best way I know to not break your heart."

Nanako stared at Kaz, amazed at how he really did care for her. She was wrong to think her attempt failed.

"Don't worry. It was my fault anyway. I should have confessed earlier."

Tears began to well up in Nanako's eyes as she couldn't bear to see her friend go because of her cowardness.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry. You'll always have a special place in my heart. I'm not leaving forever. I'll come to visit once I can stay by myself. Heck, I'll even move here."

"But after all that time we'll still be best friends. I'll wait for you to come back. I'll always love you too."

_Present day_

"Yeah, I remember that."

"Then please tell me… that we'll always stay friends. "

Kaz didn't expect that. He thought that Nanako would have hopped right on the train with him or try to kidnap him. She did tend to do outrageous things that might be from Narukami-san's side of the family.

"And… if you do come back and… you're still single… do you think that we could..."

Kaz decided that now would be the time to end things before they got any more awkward.

"I will tell you one thing Nanako..."

Nanako's eyes began to lightt up until…

"For a girl, you have some huge balls."

At first Nanako looked confused, then she slowly digested what Kaz just said and then smacked him in the head with a book in her bag. That book happened to be a hard-cover copy of War and Peace.

"You jerk!" Nanako put the book back in her bag and began to pout.

"I was trying to make this seem romantic!"

Kaz was still a bit dazed and was convinced that he had lost a few brain cells. Stupid Leo Tolstoy. But even he had to smile when he saw Nanako's pouty face.

Then he did the last thing Nanako would have expected: He moved in close and kissed her.

The entire encounter lasted about five seconds, but Nanako was in such a shock, It could have lasted for an hour.

"I did tell you that you always had a special place in my heart."

Kaz and Nanako decided to go back to the group where a very amused group of adults were looking at them.

"Sooooooooooooo…" Teddie started off

"Will a wedding be in the near future?"

"Shut up, Yosuke."

"What? I'm just curious!"

"… Nanako, may I borrow Tolstoy for a moment?"

_*clonk*_

"OW! Dude, what the hell?!"

"...I should probably bring my Tolkien anthology with me more often"

The train arrived just as Yu handed Nanako back her book. Kaz began to pick up his bags but Kanji insisted that he would carry his bags for him all alone. Something about manliness, or because Detective Naoto was just there. Those two always seemed to be close…

Kaz felt his steps getting heavier as he put his feet on the train and grabbed a seat near the window. Suddenly he heard knocking on the window. He opened it to find that Yu wanted to talk to him.

"Uh, just to be clear, I didn't actually break her heart sooo..."

"Oh don't worry. I'm just here to give you two my blessing. Have fun you kids."

"AH! Big bro! Don't make fun of me like that!"

Nanako then threatened Yu with the power of literature until she calmed down. The train began to move and before he knew it, Nanako was running alongside the train to tell him any last minute words.

"Remember to write often bestie!"

Kazuhiko then opened up the window to hold Nanako's hand

"I will! I love you!"

Finally, he let go of her hand and sat back down.

_Back on the platform_

Yu Narukami looked at Nanako while she run beside the train.

"Funny, I somehow feel like this has happened before."

Kanji noticed too.

"Yeah, dude. It was just like when you left."

Yu smiled as he remembered the past. How he left and his friends ran beside the train to say last minute goodbyes; how Teddie fell off the…

"Oh shit! Nanako! Watch out for the..."

* _trip_ *

"...edge of the platform"

* _bonk_ *

"I'm okay!"

Everyone sighed as they walked to the edge of the platform.

"Scary resemblance"

"Guys, if Dojima asks, don't tell him."

**Thanks for reading this fanfiction! Please give me reviews and any questions you may want answered. I don't plan on making Nanako a large character in this, but just for the sake of a cameo appearance. If there is anything or anyone you want to add in this fanfiction, feel free to leave it in the comments. The next chapter will get back to the main story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm don't have anymore comments except that I'm going to add a little mini story section that features interviews with characters. Enjoy chapter 3!**

**CHAPTER 3**

The Velvet Room; Remembrance

" _We won't be able to look out for you for the year"_

" _We have business back in Tokyo so make sure you behave"_

" _Don't worry. I'll make myself comfy."_

Kazuhiko remembered the conversation he had with his god-parents and was still saddened at how he would have to live the year back at Nuzoko without any familiar faces. He couldn't remember very much at his last month in Nuzoko, but he could draw the conclusion that he and Johei had been out of touch.

"I wonder if he still lives there."

Hopefully, nobody there will remember him as the demon child. It had been a long time ago when he left, but he still could be bullied just as easily.

Before he knew it, he began to feel drowsy and closed his eyes.

"So, this is the new guest?"

"Indeed. Why do you ask?"

"He looks quite young… and like a loser"

"All guests are at that current age. As for your comment about his appearance, please do not say that to him directly."

"You have to admit, he does look like a shrimp"

Kazuhiko opened his eyes to find himself in a courtroom. An old man with a long nose was sitting in the judge's chair with a gray-haired woman standing next to him.

"Welcome to the Velvet room"

Kazuhiko stared at the old man as he talked. Never before had he seen a sight as frightening as him. The bulging eyes that seemed to staring right at his soul as the long nose looked comical and strangely sharp; as if he could stab someone with the nose.

"My name is Igor, and this is my assistant, Alexandria. We are honored to make your acquaintance"

"As my master has said, my name is Alexandria. We are here to observe the progress of your journey"

_Journey? ,_ Kazuhiko thought, _If they're here to see my journey to Nuzoko then they'll be really disappointed._

"This place exists between mind and matter; dream and reality. Only those bound by a contract may enter here."

_Contract? I never signed anything that included this weirdness. I definitely never seen either of you before._

"Why don't you introduce yourself? We shall see each other more often in the future"

_Should I really? I mean, I shouldn't judge, but I can't even look you in the eyes right now._

Kazuhiko seemed very confused. All this was most likely a dream and he was either going crazy, or he had smoked something that would probably make him feel stoned for the rest of the day. As if reading his thoughts, Igor chuckled creepily.

"Do not worry, you are not losing your mind. This is all happening; you are fast asleep in the real world."

_And that's supposed to make me at ease?_

This time, Alexandria spoke.

"All that we ask, is that you take responsibility for your actions, no matter how small."

_That doesn't seem that bad._ Kazuhiko thought for a moment and nodded. A piece of paper and pen were handed to him. After signing the paper, both items disappeared.

"Very well then."

Igor smiled as he continued.

"We shall meet in the near future"

With that, Kazuhiko began to close his eyes and was no longer in the velvet room.

"Hey! Hey mister!"

Kazuhiko opened his eyes when he looked at a young child about six years old.

"This is your stop, right?"

Kazuhiko then looked at the display and saw that Nuzoko station was the next stop.

"Yeah. This is my stop. Thanks, kid"

Kazuhiko began to pick up his stuff and moved towards the sliding doors that were about to open. He looked at his cellphone. He left some reminders and notes on where his living accommodations would be so he opened them up.

"Excuse me, officer. Could you tell me where I can find the Matsuhito hotel?"

The officer turned to Kazuhiko and showed him the directions.

"Yeah, sure. It's down that street and then you'll take a right. After two blocks, It should be on your left. You new around here or something?"

Kazuhiko nodded.

"Well, be careful around here. It may look nice, but there are a bunch of gangs here looking for potential recruits. Be best if you head there straight away. And make sure not to make eye contact with any of those thugs; one wrong look and you could be drinking broth for a week"

"Thank you, officer. I'll remember that"

Kazuhiko began walking and turned around the lamp post. He immediately found a bunch of people sporting scars and holding bags of baseball bats.

"Hey! Dude with the black hair and uniform!"

Kazuhiko began to walk faster and looked straight ahead.

"Hey! Hold up! I just want to talk!"

Kazuhiko then began to run to the hotel until he was right at the door. He pulled on the handles of the door but they wouldn't budge.

"Shit!"

With no other choice, Kazuhiko turned around to face his follower until he was convinced that he had seen the face before.

"Are you, Kaz-kun?"

The person before him was a high school student with chestnut medium length hair that was swept to the side and showed his eyes. He was about 5'8" and had a buff yet slim build that would have made him a good asset to a Kendo team. All in all, he looked like a normal guy. But for some reason, Kazuhiko felt as if he had seen him before.

"Y-yes. How do you know my name?"

The boy smiled and chuckled while Kazuhiko seemed as confused as ever.

"So, you really don't remember me huh?"

Kazuhiko tried hard to remember who the boy was. It couldn't be a former teacher of his. Yoshimitsu would never treat him with this much familiarity. So then…

"Wait, don't tell me..."

The chestnut haired boy slowly nodded.

"Yeah, that's it, keep going..."

"Johei?"

The boy pumped his fist in the air with a look of triumph on his face.

"Yeah! That's it! Right on the money!"

"Damn, dude! You look different!"

"I could say the same thing for you too! Last time I saw you, your arms looked as stiff as uncooked ramen noodles!"

Kazuhiko fondly remembered when he looked like a shrimp. Over the years, he did work out and was successful at gaining some respectable biceps, but he still was somewhat scrawny.

"This place changed so much, I'm surprised that you found your way to the hotel!"

"Oh, I just asked a police officer for directions. Nothing much."

The two were busy talking to each other, they didn't notice someone stepping out of the hotel.

"Excuse me, but are you Kazuhiko Sukima?"

Kazuhiko turned around and saw a young girl in a secretary's uniform who looked about his age. She was holding a clipboard and a pen behind her ear. Her long dark brown hair was brushed behind her back and her eyes were blue.

"Oh, sorry for holding you up! Kaz, this is Mikan Echihiro. Mika-senpai, this is Kazuhiko, an old friend of mine that moved back here after 10 years in Inaba."

Kazuhiko looked at Mikan and smiled as he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mikan. I take it that you work part time here?"

Mikan smiled slightly and took his hand.

"Correct. I also attend the local high school. I'm a third year."

"So, I'm guessing that makes you my senpai, then?"

"Correct, once again"

They stopped shaking hands and looked at Johei.

"Well, I'm going home. Senpai, make sure to help him find his way to school. He hasn't been around in quite a while so look out for him."

And with that, Johei walked off. Kazuhiko picked up his stuff and walked into the hotel with Mikan next to him.

"Your parents called in to make sure that you arrived safely. Don't worry, I told them that you were at the front steps."

"A never knew that this place made it big."

Kazuhiko looked around the foyer. There was a rather elegant living room where he saw a group of family members chatting while making plans for dinner. A hallway to the dining area showed many residents at tables and the scents of delicious food.

"You may choose to dine here or have room service bring your food to your room if you wish"

Mikan then led Kazuhiko to the check-in desk where she told him to sign a paper holding him responsible for any damages that he would cause to his room and his room key.

"Room 32 will be on the third floor to the left corridor. We'll have dinner up for you when you request it."

"Alright. Thanks Mika-Senpai."

Mikan nodded to Kazuhiko and went to welcome other guests.

"I thought I told you to not come here. You disrupt the guests and your antics are unacceptable!"

Kazuhiko looked behind him and saw two tough-looking men talking with Mikan.

"Come on, girl. How could we possibly stay away when you look bomb as always. We can't just let that beauty go to waste."

"Leave right now or I'll call security"

"Let them come. They don't stand a chance against or gang!"

Mikan took a few steps back and reached for the phone until one of the men grabbed ahold of her arm.

"You try to call them, and I'll make your face so god damned jacked up that nobody would dare look you in the eye."

Families in the foyer now began to make their way to the elevators. Pretty soon, there was nobody else near the front desk besides the thugs and Mikan.

"So, what's it gonna be, pretty lady?"

At that comment, Mikan twisted the man's arm and forced him to let go of her.

"OW! I'll fucking kill you, bitch!"

The accompanying gang member moved towards Mikan while wrapping chains around his fist.

"You're gonna pay for that, you broad!"

As the man swung his fist, Kazuhiko knew that he had to do something to stop the fist. He could have used anything as a shield; He could have blocked the fist with his own hand. But of all the things he could have used to protect Mikan, he acted like a dumb ass, and used his face.

"The hell?"

On contact, Kazuhiko didn't feel all that bad. He did feel a bit dizzy from the blow to the face and reminded himself to never use a head-butt in a fight. Blood began to stream down his face where the chain had ripped his skin.

"So your this chick's boyfriend, huh?"

Kazuhiko then began to realize what a bad idea he had.

"What? No, I'm just a passerb-"

Kazuhiko suddenly stopped and got punched in the ribs by the man. He heard a crack and felt a flaming pain from his ribcage.

"You gettin' in the way of our business? This'll teach you!"

An endless barrage of punches were sent to Kazuhiko's broken ribcage to the point where he felt that he couldn't breath.

"Gentlemen, I believe that you have done enough."

Kazuhiko turned his head to see the policeman that gave him directions, who was backed up with other officers all wielding batons. Mikan at his side with a phone.

_Did she call the police on these guys? Damnit, now I can't beat these guys up and look cool in front of her._

"Can you stand? I'll call for an ambulance"

Mikan had shown up at his side and attempted to help Kazuhiko sit up, but failed. Black spots began to dance before his eyes as Kazuhiko fought to stay conscious.

A few minutes later, an ambulance drove up to the hotel and moved him onto a cart. Mikan, insisting that she rode with him, stepped into the ambulance as well. They were left alone in the back of the vehicle with Mikan looking down on Kazuhiko's face.

"You know..."

_Wait, is she going to thank me for what I did for her? Hell yeah! Maybe getting beat up for her sake was worth it!_

"You're incredibly stupid for doing that!"

_Or she'll chew me out for my heroic deed of protecting her with my face. Yep! That definitely makes up for my broken nose and ribs._

"Still. I should thank you for what you did back there. I swear, whatever I do, others just end up getting hurt."

"That's alright. A lot of people think I have a very… punchable face."

Mikan chuckled slightly at the tasteless joke that Kazuhiko made and suddenly grew serious once again.

"No. It's my job to make sure that you're safe. I'm already failing at that again."

"Again?"

Kazuhiko wanted to ask more about the matter but was abruptly cut off.

"Excuse me. We're here. We'll need to take him in now for x-ray scans."

"Oh, alright. I'll see you soon Sukima-san."

As soon as she said that, Kazuhiko sight began to slow down. He began to hear a faint voice that was accompanied by a card that appeared in front of his face.

_Oh crap, this again_ Kazuhiko thought.

_I art thou, Thou art I_

_Thou hast established a new bond_

_It shall become the power to smite those who try to corrupt thee with despair_

_I present to thee, the Empress Arcana._

Persona: One Last Promise

Interview with Kazuhiko Sukima

Dangstaboy: Hey Kazuhiko! Welcome to the after show where certain members of this fanfiction are interviewed! I'm your creator.

Kazuhiko: Am I having one of those dreams again? Great, first I talk to a man with a freakishly long and sharp nose, now I'm on a low-budget talkshow.

Dangstaboy: Well, I will admit that the studio isn't very upscale, but come on. On to the first question! In chapter 2, you kissed Nanako. Now in chapter 3, you tried to impress Mikan by protecting her. What are you, some type of manwhore?

Kazuhiko: Wait, how did you know about Nanako? Second, I don't think you were in the hotel.

Dangstaboy: Just answer the question. Who are you going for? Your bestie from the boonies or your new senpai that works at the hotel you live in?

Kazuhiko: I mean, I've known Nanako for years and we're best friends! I can't do that to Nanako.

Dangstaboy: It will happen if the fans will it to. I'm writing this entire fanfiction so whatever happens is because I will it to. Audience! Who do you think Kazuhiko here should date?

Kazuhiko: Wait, what do you mean you're the creator in this fanfiction? I make my own decisions. Am I really just fake?

Dangstaboy: JK dude. I'll try to make your future entertaining but, you'll live. Next question! How did you come to meet the cast of Persona 4?

Kazuhiko: (IF this is a dream, might as well play along) You mean Nanako's friends? Well, Nanako saw me on the playground by myself and asked who I was. I was surprised that nobody had heard of my demon child rumors that we instantly became friends. One thing led to another and I met her friends; Yosuke-san, Officer Satonaka, Mistress Amagi, Mister Tatsumi, Teddie, Detective Shirogane and lastly, her "big bro"

Dangstaboy: Alright! Couldn't have said it better myself. Or could I? Anyways, We're at our final question. What would you think if I told you that you weren't the only one who had dreams about the Velvet Room? On top of that, Narukami had the same problem as you.

Kazuhiko: Wait, Narukami-san experienced that before? So, I'm not crazy?

Dangstaboy: Don't worry, you're still sane. The velvet room is supposed to help you on your future journey. You can use it to buy and fuse monsters to make some pretty weird shit, like Mara over here.

Mara: You know what? F*ck you. I'm perfectly fine with how I look. You only wish your dick was as big as I am.

Dangstaboy: And that's enough talking with the giant douche bag of a penis. I think I've said enough about what your future holds so that's a wrap on this interview. You won't remember any part of this.

Kazuhiko: I definitely do not want to remember that… thing. Just send me back; I'm tired of all this already.

Mara: Oh yeah? Well this "thing" has better chances of getting laid than you do. You better watch your back when you fuse me in the velvet room.

**So, how did it go? As always, please review. I will take some suggestions on who you want to interview and what questions you want to ask them. Thanks guys! I'll also make short stories for after the main story. It turns out that I'll have more free time than I thought so I'll post a new chapter every 1 or 2 weeks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And now, back to some more Persona! Please review, I really want to make this a better fan fiction so add some more suggestions.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Kyuto High; The Suicide

_April 4, 2021_

_Nuzoko Hospital, Patient Room_

_9:47 PM_

"Good news Mr. Sukima! You'll be able to go to school tomorrow. You won't join any sports or extracurricular activities because your ribs are still mending, so keep that in mind."

The nurse in the room smiled at Kazuhiko and left him alone to sleep.

"First day in and I've already cause some trouble, huh?" Kazuhiko thought.

He laid back on the hospital bed. His step-parents called earlier to make sure that he was okay and thankfully weren't angry. He was thankful that insurance would pay for his injuries and that he could go to school tomorrow, but that card thing had been bothering him.

"Empress arcana… What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head. When he came into the hospital, the doctor took all his belongings in his pockets and stored them for safe keeping, so now he couldn't look it up. Just thinking about that experience happening to him again was enough to give him a headache. He soon decided that trying to figure out what happened would just egg at him all night and decided to go to sleep.

_Meanwhile, in the Velvet Room…_

"Strange how he has acquired those bonds so quickly"

Igor was staring upon the scene that had happened recently: Kazuhiko had formed a bond with Mikan Echihiro.

"Master, if I may be allowed to ask" Alexandria started.

"Yes, go on" Igor answered.

"The previous guests of the velvet room only formed bonds prior the events of awakening their own persona."

Igor turned to his assistant, noticing that she had become more perceptive.

"But, for some reason, the current guest has no possession of a Persona yet he has formed a bond"

Igor chuckled to himself. Alexandria's awareness had become sharper, but she still had much to learn.

"You are correct on one of those statements." Igor told her.

Alexandria looked confused, but then her eyes dawned to the realization.

"Master Igor… you couldn't possibly mean-"

"You start to see now, do you not? He already has a Persona."

Igor now turned his gaze back to the present time. Kazuhiko was fast asleep in the hospital bed while the nurses were rushing outside in the hallways.

"Never have I seen a guest with such power and potential. Of course, his Persona is weak right now, but he hasn't utilized it yet. The time will come when he must break the chains that imprison him. For now, we shall watch."

Alexandria wore a mask of impatience, but stood by her master's side.

"Understood, Master. It's just that I figured after all my training, I would be rewarded with a powerful guest that would surpass all the previous guests."

Igor smiled lightly.

"Do not worry. I did say he was powerful. Perhaps, he might be even more powerful than we could possibly imagine"

_April 5, 2021_

_Kyuto High, Main Building_

_7:13 AM_

**Mikan Echihiro's Point of View**

"So, the administration office is at the end of the hall over there. You'll be assigned a room and be welcomed to your classmates. You think you can handle that?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks, Mika-senpai."

Mikan nodded to Kazuhiko and walked to the stairs until she reached the third floor.

"Morning, Mika-chan!"

"Looking good as always, Mikan!"

"Get lost, dude! I was going to talk to her!"

Mikan waved and smiled to her fellow classmates as she walked down to classroom C-3, Mrs. Yuko's classroom.

"Ah! Good morning, Mika-chan! How was your break?" Mrs. Yuko asked.

"It was great, thanks! I was just leading a new student to the administration office."

Mrs. Yuko smiled. Last year, Mikan had been an honor student in her classroom. Mrs. Yuko, being her teacher, was noticed for her efforts and was praised with a teacher of the year award as well as a well needed raise.

"It's good to see you being so helpful! Who's the new student?"

"Oh, he's an underclassman. Apparently, he transferred from Inaba and arrived at the hotel yesterday."

Mikan then recalled the events last night and some of the cheerfulness died in her eyes. Mrs. Yuko took note of this and decided to press her.

"Did something happen yesterday? I'm open if you need to talk about it."

Mikan considered the decision. True, her talking about her problems would help, but that would drag some unwanted attention to Kazuhiko-san. She already had a bunch of third-years that had a crush on her, but when news spread that Kazuhiko had protected her, his upperclassmen might not make his experience easy for him.

In the end, Mikan faked a smile and politely declined.

"Well, alright. If you change your mind, I'll be available in the teacher's lounge."

**Kazuhiko Sukima's Point of View**

_Kyuto High, Classroom B-2_

_7:32 AM_

"Class, I'd like you all to welcome a new transfer student. Go ahead, son. Tell them something about yourself."

Kazuhiko faced the rest of the class. He estimated about 25 students all-in-all but only recognized Johei among them. His name was written on the chalkboard behind him and his teacher, Mr. Ozuma, stood next to him. He was a rather plump man with a few strands of hair on his head. But what he lacked in appearance, he made up with his strict outlook on teaching.

"Hello, my name is Kazuhiko Sukima. I hope I can fit along well with everyone here."

A couple students began to mutter amongst themselves.

"Is it true that he came her with Mikan-senpai?"

"Already scored with her? Damn, he's lucky."

"A transfer student and he's not available? Today rally isn't my day."

Mr. Ozuma let them talk for a little while longer until he start to hit his book on the table to get their attention.

"Alright! That's enough chatter. Sit over there. You won't be easily distracted there, but prove me wrong and I'll make you sit right in front of my desk."

Kazuhiko sighed as he walked down the row to his new seat. It had a window view, but he wasn't close enough to talk to Johei. The students near him either gave him an angry glare or payed him no mind.

"I'd like everyone to open their notebooks and write down their schedule. This small piece of paper is the only one you'll get, so if you lose it you'll have to guess which classes you have next."

Everyone in the class opened up their notebooks and wrote down their schedules as if they were used to the instruction. Then they continued on with the lecture until class ended.

"Will all teachers report to the Teachers Lounge. This meeting is mandatory. All students wait until you are dismissed by your teachers upon their return"

The loudspeaker sounded right after the final bell had rang, causing a bunch of students to groan.

"Alright, you heard the PA. No one leaves until I come back. You leave, and there will be hell for you when you come back tomorrow! I'll try to come back as soon as I can."

With that being said, Mr. Ozuma walked out of the classroom. A bunch of students, deciding that there wasn't anything better to do, got out of their seats and talked with one another. One of those students was Johei.

"So, rumors are going around that you walked up to school with Mika-senpai."

Kazuhiko sighed. It had been the seventh time that someone had told him that. He was getting tired of answering questions.

"No, we're not dating."

Johei smiled lightly and pulled up a chair to sit next to Kazuhiko.

"Hey, I was just kidding. Although, now that you mention it, she is kind of nice. I usually never see her other than a big sister. As for my taste in women..."

Johei bravely walked up to a female classmate and tried to start a conversation.

"So, class representative this year, huh Noriko-chan?" Johei asked

The girl smiled.

"Yeah! I must admit, it surprised me too."

Johei continued with his mission of striking gold. There was no turning back now!

"Really? Well, they must have chosen the most gorgeous girl in class to be class representative. You are the face of the female half of Kyuto's second years."

The girl, Noriko, quickly looked annoyed and countered to his comment.

"Well thank God you aren't the male representative. People would think that Kyuto's Male half is full of perverts like you."

Johei flinched as a bunch of male students nearby whispered amongst themselves.

"Damn, he got burned pretty good."

"The Female class representative did that? What a roast master"

"Talk about a Femme-Fatal"

Johei walked back to Kazuhiko's desk with a look of defeat. He slumped into the seat looking to his former friend for any words of consolation.

_He just got rejected so his emotions must be pretty touchy right now._ Kazuhiko thought

_I should judge my word carefully as to not shoot him down. What to say? What to say?_

"How many times has that happened? 9, 10 times?"

Johei flinched again at Kazuhi.

"Dude, how is that helpful?"

_Oh crap! I didn't mean to say that! How about this?_

"Maybe you should aim for girls at your level"

"That's even worse the the last comment!"

_Many attempts later…_

"Maybe you shouldn't give me any words of consolation. I feel like killing myself right now"

_And this is the result of my shitty understanding. Good to know._ Kazuhiko thought.

Right at that moment, Mr. Ozuma walked into the classroom.

"Alright, everyone. You're free to go. Make sure not to take detours home; I'm sure your parents are want you back after this long."

Johei stood up and picked up his bag.

"Come on. Let's go meet up with Mika-senpai and walk home together. The place I live at dooesn't care as long as I get back by curfew so we can hang out a little before it gets dark."

Kazuhiko nodded and followed Johei out the door and to the front gates of the school until they met up with Mikan.

"We're all set! So, should we go to Shigure's? I'm in the mood for some of their fried rice!" Johei stated.

This remark was enough to make everyone else feel hungry. Mikan spoke up

"I have enough time to make a stop there. It's on the way home for me. Besides, I can pay for myself."

At the mention of money, Kazuhiko cursed. He came to Nuzoko without any money for himself to spend on.

"Sorry guys, but I don't have any yen. I'll just walk home. Have a good time you two."

Kazuhiko started to walk to the subway but Johei grabbed the back of his uniform.

"Hold on, man! I'll pay for you. I've got enough money on me to feed a family of four."

The three walked down to Shigure's and ordered for the special rice platter while they waited outside. A waiter came by with a pitcher of iced water and three glasses.

"A toast to Kazuhiko! My old friend has finally returned!"

Kazuhiko looked over to Mikan who smiled back as she raised her glass.

"Cheers! To a new school year and friend!"

Their rice platters had arrived and everyone quickly tried to finish them.

_The mixture of rice, vegetables and meat is enough to make even the world hunger epidemic full. I'd have better luck with the beef bowl special back in Inaba… Maybe Nanako could finish this…_

In the end, everyone couldn't finish and had to get takeout boxes.

"Boy am I stuffed! I think I might have made some progress."

Mikan, despite her eating speed, was the one who made the most difference in her rice platter.

"So close, but we still have to pay full price? I probably shouldn't try this any time soon."

The three walked out and decided to take the shortcut through the city streets to get to the subway.

"So, what do you think the teachers were having a meeting for? They never have mandatory meetings at the beginning of the school year."

That was true. Even in Inaba, there were rarely any meetings between teachers, although Kazuhiko prayed for one everyday ever since he was assigned to Ms. Kashiwagi's class. He had heard of her lewd portrayals during class sessions. This was probably why he tried to keep below the radar academically but a reasonable level as to not stay after school for her "tutoring" sessions. Kazuhiko spoke up.

"Whatever it is, it sounded important. I doubt that it's just about teaching curriculums."

This time, Mikan joined the conversation.

"I'm not sure if this is accurate, but one of the second-year students didn't show up to class today. The teachers called her parents, but they don't know where she went. She didn't seem like the type to skip class."

Johei, suddenly interested in the conversation, turned to Mikan and pressed her for more information.

"A fellow second year? Who was she?"

"I never knew her personally, but her name was Suzuki Miura."

Kazuhiko never heard of the name before so he didn't think any more of it.

"She'll probably turn up eventually. If she's not a bad stu-"

"Wait, Miura-chan didn't show up?" Johei quickly interrupted.

"Johei, you know her?"

Johei now look really worried.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask her out but never grew the balls to do so. Apparently, she and her parents aren't on good terms."

Kazuhiko's eyes started to point to the ground.

"Her parents, huh?"

Johei stopped and looked at Kazuhiko.

"At least she has her parents..."

"Oh, sorry man. Let's talk about something else. Hey, what's that up there?"

Some people were screaming and looking up at the top of a building. Some people even took out their phones to make a video of what was happening.

"Th-that's!"

On top of the building, there was a young girl with a rope tied around her neck. The other end was tied to the railing near the edge of the building. Everyone beside them was talking to each other.

"Holy crap! She's going to jump!"

"This is insane!"

"Someone, call the police!"

Johei and Mikan were frantically trying to get to the building with Kazuhiko right behind them.

"Come on! If we take the elevator, we might make it before she jumps."

The party of high schoolers ran up the steps and finally got onto the roof. The girl was luckily still there but was dangerously close to falling.

"Stop! Don't jump!"

The girl turned around to show her face. It normally would have been beautiful if there weren't any cuts and bruises. Johei stopped in his tracks with shock as he recognized the girl.

"M-Miura-chan?"

The girl sadly nodded. Her face wasn't the only thing that looked mistreated: Her hair looked as if it was torn out, her arms were bleeding as if someone slit them with a knife, and her school uniform was torn. Strangely, the most noticeable feature were the glowing chains that seemed to hang from her wrists and ankles.

"I decided..."

And with that, she fell off the roof.

Johei, Mikan and Kazuhiko rushed to the side but couldn't grab hold of her. They watched as she fell only to have her neck broken by the rope. Mikan backed away from the railing with a look of pure terror in her eyes. Johei had begun to grip the railing tightly with his fists as tears started to run down his face.

"Miura… she… she jumped..."

"Damnit! She could have talked to me!"

Kazuhiko stood there dumbfounded. He looked at the lifeless body of Suzuki Miura as it hung from the rope. Then, he saw the strangest thing; even more strange than the card stuff he had seen last night: The chains were disappearing.

**So, I finally finished this chapter. How'd it go? I think I'll skip the interview for this chapter. After what the characters just seen, it's probably best to leave them alone for now. We'll cut to the chase and awaken Kazuhiko's Persona in either chapter 5 or 6.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I found that I had a lot of free time and decided to publish this early. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 5**

Through the Looking Glass

_April 5, 2021_

_5:42 PM_

_Subway Train_

The ride back to the hotel seemed to take longer than it should have to the three teenagers. Then again, the incident regarding the suicide of their classmate happening right before their eyes still lingered in their minds. Kazuhiko and Mikan stayed silent, but Johei was too angry at himself to not say anything.

"I almost caught her..."

It was true. Johei's fingers almost caught Suzuki's hand but couldn't grab onto her. Kazuhiko decided to help his friend ease of his guilt.

"Johei, it's not your fault. She chose to end her life. Let her rest-"

"Yeah! You're right! It's her damn parents' fault!"

Johei suddenly stood up from his seat on the subway, his eyes filled with hatred.

"They made her commit suicide and they should suffer for it!"

People in the train began to look at Johei, wondering if he was psyching himself up or was just plain crazy. Either way, the passengers began to slowly move away from him. Mikan gently put her hand on his arm.

"Johei, calm down. If her parents were to blame, they will be caught one way or another. For now, let's leave this in the hands of the authorities."

Johei, much to his dismay, sat back down and stayed silent for the remainder of the ride. Kazuhiko, on the other hand, was deep in thought.

_What the hell was up with those chains?_ Kazuhiko thought.

The chains he had seen weren't connected to anything except for her wrists and ankles. And once she was dead, the chains began to dissappear.

"Hey, did you guys see any chains on her?"

Johei looked at Kazuhiko with a sideways stare.

"Chains? What are you even talking about?"

"Are you feeling okay, Kazuhiko-san?"

Kazuhiko felt confused, but answered them.

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm just… a little shaken up."

The subway finally dropped them off at their stop. Johei, Mikan and Kazuhiko started to walk to the stairs until Johei spoke up.

"Guys..."

Mikan and Kazuhiko stopped walking and turned around to see Johei staring at the electronic bulletin board. On it showed Suzuki's body being taken down by the fire department. The event happened a little while ago, but it was now the talk of the town. Mikan started to walk to him and move him away from the news cast, but Johei started to talk again.

"Tomorrow, we're going to talk to her parents."

Kazuhiko was startled by this. Of course, he only knew Johei for a month before he left Nuzoko, but he never suspected him to be this bold.

"Dude, you're crazy. We do that, we could get social security on our asses."

"I don't care!"

Johei began to walk to the electronic bulletin board with tears streaming down his face.

"They need to realize what they did! Their own child and they drove her to her death!"

Johei stared at Suzuki's body, trying to remember that kind person she was before.

_Flashback_

_December 27, 2020_

Johei had began to walk to Shigure's after finishing his chores, which took up most of his day. Snow began to fall again and he shrank deeper into his coat. On rainy or snowy days, Shigure's would usually make the rice platter half price. This would probably be enough for his dinner and his lunch tomorrow, so he had to take advantage, after all, he was living by himself.

Johei was an orphan at birth; he lived in the orphanage until he turned 15 about three months ago. He was now living in an apartment that was payed for him by the government, but he would have to get food and other necessities on his own. He could live in the apartment until he was able to provide for himself or if he misbehaved.

His long walk finally ended when he reached the familiar restaurant with a few tables outside. Surprisingly, there wasn't as much business as he thought there would be. The inside of Shigure's had very few people, but a girl chose to sit outside. She wore a white snow coat with a turtle neck that covered most of her face along with a pair of pink earmuffs and mittens. Despite her facial features being hidden, Johei recognized her immediately.

"Miura-chan? Is that you?"

The girl regarded him with sad eyes and silently nodded. Her eyes were slightly red as if she were crying for hours. There wasn't anything on the table except a cup and a pot of ginger and lemon tea. Despite being cold, Johei decided to sit in the other chair at the table.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Suzuki shook her head and sat back. She didn't move for several minutes while Johei ordered the special rice platter. For what seemed like forever, the two just sat there with two cups and a pot of tea between them.

"Hey, Miura-chan, are you feeling okay?"

Suzuki's face started to tear up as she shook her head.

"What happened? You can talk to me if you want."

Johei had only known Suzuki from a distance. They never had been classmates until this year, but even then, she was still quiet. Johei had always tried to talk to her but never got the chance to. Suzuki began to take off her right hand's mitten to show grotesque scars and cuts. Johei opened his eyes with even more worry.

"Oh God, Miura-chan. You should really get that looked at. It looks like it could start bleeding again."

Suzuki stared back at Johei who was fishing out some gauze in his pocket. She didn't foresee that Johei would act this way. She suspected that he would ask her who did this to her instead of trying to mend her wounds. He seemed to be more caring than he let on.

Johei carefully applied the antibiotic and wrapped the bandage on her hand.

"Alright, don't take off the bandage for three days. By then, the antibiotic will have kept the bacteria away and the scars will have healed."

Suzuki looked at the bandage that Johei had just finished with awe. It was expertly wrapped so that she could still perform everyday tasks without disturbing the healing process.

"Shiroka-san! H-how did you..."

Johei sat back with his face full of pride.

"I kind of live by myself so I have to take care of my health if I get hurt" He boasted.

Suzuki smiled slightly. She couldn't remember the last time she felt happy. School was full of people who either didn't care or couldn't understand what she went through. Although, staying at school was still better than staying home.

"You don't have to tell me how you got those scars. I can already tell. I've seen that look before"

Johei sadly remembered his old friend, Kazuhiko, who moved to Inaba. Thankfully, he seemed to be doing better than before and was able to have the strength to make friends.

"I used to have a friend that was constantly getting beat by other students. He had the same look that you had on your face when I first saw you."

Suzuki wanted to hear more but the waiter had arrived with the food.

"Alright, we have one special rice platter and a refill on the tea. Will that be all?"

Johei started to take out his wallet but stopped himself. Instead, he turned to Suzuki.

"Miura-chan, you sure you don't want anything to eat? I'm fine with paying for you."

Suzuki paused and nodded without saying anything. Johei then turned to the waiter.

"Actually, we'll take another rice platter."

The waiter nodded and soon came back with another large plate of fried rice. Johei and Suzuki ate their food in silence.

"You know, if you don't want to, you don't have to go back home for today..."

Suzuki looked at Johei with slight confusion.

"I mean, you ran away from your parents because they were hurting you right? You could stay at my place for the night."

Suzuki slowly digested what Johei had said. True, she could stay at his apartment to stay away from her parents for a little longer, but she would eventually need to get back to them soon enough. And when she did, she would probably get in even more trouble, not only with her parents, but with the police. People who ran away from home didn't tend to be taken lightly.

"I'm fine. I should probably get going now. Thanks for paying for me."

Suzuki stood up and took the remainder of the food in a takeout box. As she left, Johei called out to her.

"Wait!"

Suzuki turned around to see Johei's face slightly tinted.

"W-would it be… alright if I called you… Suzuki-chan?"

Johei felt somewhat embarrassed and didn't even know what he was doing.

_Damn it! This isn't the time to do that!_ Johei thought

_She'll probably never talk to me again! I really ruined the moment didn-_

"Sure. Only if I can call you Johei-kun."

Suzuki, for the first time in her life, had warmly smiled to Johei as she walked off. Johei stood there watching here walk in the distance.

"Well, she's alright. After all, she's already got me as a friend."

"Excuse me, sir. Your bill is 3000 yen."

Johei turned around to see the waiter with the check.

"Oh, alright. My wallet's here somewhere..."

Johei fished out his wallet and opened it to find only 1500 yen.

"Oh shit..."

_End of Flashback_

_Present Day_

"She was a good person. She deserved to live a long life!"

Kazuhiko walked behind Johei.

"Johei, calm down."

"NO! I'LL MAKE SURE THEY PAY!"

The electronic bulletin board was suddenly broken. For a few seconds, Johei didn't feel anything. Then he realized that he had punched a hole in the board. The glass had cut his knuckles and began to bleed. Mikan sighed as she took out some cloth from her bag.

"Come on, let's get you home."

Johei silently obeyed as they walked up the steps. Pretty soon, they were in front of the apartment complex that Johei lived at.

"Guys, can you give me your numbers?"

Kazuhiko nodded and the three of them took out their phones. Once the scanning was done, they put their phones back in their pockets.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Johei left and went inside the apartment leaving Mikan and Kazuhiko outside. With nothing else to do, the two walked to the hotel.

"Kazuhiko-kun, about yesterday..."

Kazuhiko looked to Mikan. He remembered how he had protected her from the thugs yesterday and ended up getting sent to the hospital.

"I should have done more to protect you. Being your senpai, I shouldn't have gotten you involved with my problem. I am truly sorry for my mistake."

Mikan deeply bowed to Kazuhiko. She had these problems for a long time and whenever someone tried to help, they ended up getting hurt. She couldn't let this happen.

"Mika-senpai, you don't have to apologize. I chose to help you out of my free will."

Mikan stood up and looked surprised.

"When I saw you being threatened, you were a lot like me when getting beat by other kids when I first lived here. Friends are what helps ease that pain."

Mikan slowly smiled and repeated those words to herself.

"Friends are what helps ease that pain, huh?"

Kazuhiko nodded. He felt happy when he could help others with similar problems that he had. Before they knew it, they arrived to the hotel.

"Well, it seems like I have a lot to learn. And from my own underclassman. You are very wise, Kazuhiko-san."

"Thanks, senpai! I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, Kazuhiko walked into the hotel and got into his room. He immediately felt drowsy and fell onto his bed. Sleep took over him before he even felt the mattress.

_The Velvet Room_

_?/?/?_

Kazuhiko opened his eyes and found him sitting in a chair inside a very blue courtroom. At the judge's chair, sat the strange and long nosed man, Igor. Next to him stood Alexandria, who looked emotionless as always.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor said.

Kazuhiko sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Do not be alarmed, you are fast asleep in the real world." Igor continued.

"Is this going to be a regular thing now? Just pulling me into this room?" Kazuhiko asked.

Igor chuckled slightly and continued.

"Do not worry. The next time we meet will be of your own accord."

Kazuhiko continued to stare at Igor.

_My own accord? Why would I even want to be here in the first place?_

"Now, to the matter at hand. The previous event you had witnessed has become the starting point of your journey." Igor stated.

This time, Alexandria spoke.

"The chains of despair are what limits the human capabilities from their true potential. Only when they are broken can the raw power within be used."

Kazuhiko stopped them for a moment. The only significant phrase that they said was something he needed answers to.

"Wait, hold on. Did you just say 'chains of despair'?"

Alexandria nodded. Igor answered this time.

"The chains of despair are somewhat a metaphor. Through experiences, people become shackled by despair; being shackled by despair makes certain experiences happen."

Kazuhiko felt like he only understood part of that, but he kept going.

"You also said that a power could be used when those chains are broken. What power are you talking about? Why was Suzuki-chan chained?"

Igor smiled mysteriously smiled and spoke.

"You will find out. All in due time. Now, Alexandria, present him the reason why we summoned him."

Alexandria bowed to Igor.

"Yes, master."

With a flick of her hand, a key had appeared in front of Kazuhiko.

"This is a key that will allow you to enter this room of your own free will. You will require our assistance when the time comes. For now, we shall wait until you gain that power."

Kazuhiko's vision started to blur until he found himself in his room again. He turned to see the clock on his desk and got up with a start.

"Holy crap! 7:05 already?!"

Wondering what Igor and Alexandria was talking about, Kazuhiko got into his uniform and rushed down the stairs. Upon arriving at the front of the hotel, Kazuhiko met Mikan who was waiting for him.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Senpai!"

"Don't worry, we can make it if we run!"

The two ran until they finally reached the school gates. Kazuhiko left Mikan on the second floor and took his seat just before the bell rang. Mr. Ozuma walked into the classroom with a depressed facial expression.

"Would everyone stand up from their seats and follow me, please?"

Kazuhiko stood up along with a bunch of his other classmates, but for some reason, Johei was nowhere to be found. They were soon all seated in the auditorium. The principle and the line of teachers were on the stage.

"Students, it has come to my attention that Ms. Suzuki Miura has committed suicide"

A couple students started talking to each other. Even though it had just happened yesterday, everyone had known about it. The principle continued.

"It has also come to my attention that the reason behind her death is because of one of our students."

This time, even more students began to talk. Kazuhiko and Mikan were shocked to this news.

"You all shall be relieved from your regular schedules as of today so the police can perform an investigation amongst you. If you are asked for an interrogation, please do not refuse. The sooner we find out the cause of her death, the better."

Soon after that, all classes were let out. Kazuhiko still couldn't find Johei anywhere so he decided to text him a message.

_K:Hey, where ru ?_

_J:Didn't feel like going 2day. What happened?_

_K:Principle says that Suzuki's death is a student's fault._

_J:WTF?!_

_K:I know. Why did he say that?_

_J: Her parents are behind this._

_J: Meet me at the mall after school._

_K: Okay. Should I bring Mikan?_

_J: No. She won't approve of what I'll do._

_K: What are you going to do?_

_J: You'll find out soon_

The school day went by quickly and Kazuhiko started to go to the meet-up spot. He was starting to walk to the mall until he heard Mikan.

"Kazuhiko-san! Wait up!"

Mikan fell into place with Kazuhiko's footsteps and walked beside him.

"Are you going to see Johei?"

Kazuhiko nodded.

"Yeah. Johei wanted me to meet with him about something. He told me not to bring you though."

Mikan frowned slightly, but agreed to not come.

"One thing though."

Kazuhiko stopped for a moment to hear Mikan's request.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret."

Kazuhiko smiled. Johei did see Mikan as a big sister, so it was only natural if she went out of her way to keep him safe.

"Don't worry, I will."

Kazuhiko left Mikan at the front of the mall and walked to the arcade where he saw Johei waiting.

"There you are. What took you so long?"

Johei seemed annoyed but kept his cool.

"Officers were doing an investigation. Nobody could leave until everyone was interrogated"

Johei's eyes then softened but he remained on task as always.

"Okay then. I guess you can't argue with that. Anyways, there's something I want to show you."

Johei dug in his pocket and produced a small scan code. On the back was something that looked like links of a chain. Along with that, Kazuhiko could see his own reflection. He looked back up to Johei puzzled.

"Is this a code for some type of gmae?"

Johei laughed lightly.

"No, just follow me."

Johei walked until he found a large mirror.

"Alright, now scan this and walk through."

Kazuhiko scanned the card with his phone and was surprised to see a new app appear on his phone.

"Go on. Walk right in."

Kazuhiko was confused. The mirror was large enough to fit in and nobody was around, but the idea of walking into a mirror was ridiculous.

"Dude, come on. Just do it."

Reluctantly, Kazuhiko walked up to the mirror.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, Johei?"

Johei looked slightly more annoyed and crossed his arms.

"Alright, fine. I'll go first."

Pushing Kazuhiko aside, Johei walked up to the mirror and placed his palm on the glass. At first, it was solid, but as time passed, Johei's hand seemed to sink further into the mirror. After a few seconds, Johei had walked through the glass entirely. Kazuhiko was standing there dumb-founded.

"I must be on some type of drugs..." Kazuhiko muttered.

Kazuhiko then went to poking his finger on the glass. When his entire hand passed through, he drew it back in shock.

"Okay, I am definitely high on something."

Before Kazuhiko could walk away, a hand appeared from the mirror and grabbed him, pulling him into the mirror.

"Holy shit! Let go of me!"

Desperately, Kazuhiko looked around for anything he could hold on to. He found a railing that was close by and caught it with his fingers. The hand began to pull him with more strength into the mirror. Slowly, his grip on the railing faltered until he could only hold onto it with a finger.

Kazuhiko looked around and panicked when he saw some people heading his way. If any of them saw this, it could cause them to panic and call the police; something that Kazuhiko could not deal with now. Faced with a horrible decision, he closed his eyes and let go of the railing.

Kazuhiko half expected to feel glass on his back, but when he felt the sensation passing through water, he opened his eyes. Johei stood right in front of him while he was sitting down on the ground.

"Is this… the mall?"

Kazuhiko looked around and saw the restaurants that he passed by, but something seemed off.

"Johei… wasn't the Korean Barbecue place over there, and not there?"

Johei smiled, amused at his friend's confusion.

"Yeah, but have you noticed the signs?"

Kazuhiko looked at the sign and was even more confused when he saw that the signs were all backwards.

"Okay, tell me what drugs were slipped into my food, my water, whatever."

Johei started to laugh heartily for a few minutes.

"Dude, this is real. Then again, I acted even worse than you did when I first found out about this place."

Kazuhiko felt a headache coming on.

"Alright, so if this is real, what the hell is this place?"

Johei looked around as if this had been the first time he had been here as well.

"I don't know. I tried coming up names for it. What do you think we should call it?"

Kazuhiko thought for a moment and finally spoke.

"Let's call it… **The Mirror Dimension**."

Johei whistled lowly and smiled at his friend's creativity.

"Yeah! The Mirror Dimension it is!"

The boys were excited for a little while until Kazuhiko brought them back to the matter at hand.

"Hey, you said that we were going to do something about Suzuki-chan's death right?"

Johei's gaze suddenly darkened and he nodded.

"Yes, we're going to make sure that Suzuki's parents realize what they just did."

Johei started to walk out of the mall and into the direction of the residential area. Kazuhiko followed along behind him, slightly frightened by his friend's new aura.\

"Okay, but what exactly are we going to do to them?" Kazuhiko asked.

He started to notice glowing bracelet-like items forming on Johei's wrists.

"Do you even have to ask?"

The bracelets started to grow with rings attaching themselves to each other.

"She died because her parents beat her and showed her she wasn't loved!"

More and more links began attaching to each other until they formed a long chain. Kazuhiko then started to worry.

"H-h-hey, Johei… We aren't going t-to do anything we might regret… r-right?"

Johei shook his head. His eyes showing anger and madness.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to regret this one bit!"

The chain links continued to connect to each other until the last one was placed, causing the chains to glow even more intensely.

"I tried going in here because some asshole was harassing women just to get away from him, but it was happening here too!"

Johei's pace quickened to a speed walk.

"I was so infuriated, I beat him to a bloody pulp!"

Kazuhiko really started to have a bad feeling."

"When I was finished, I told him all the horrible things people like him do to women. I came back to the real world, and you know what I saw?"

Johei then turned and stepped up to the porch of a nearby house. The mailbox read "Miura".

"I saw that same man blubbering about his crimes and eventually, JUMPED OFF THE TOP FLOOR!"

Kazuhiko's eyes flashed with horror. He tried to put his hand on Johei's shoulder.

"J-johei, you can't possibly mean that..."

Johei turned around and looked Kazuhiko in the eyes. They radiated hate and madness so much, Kazuhiko almost fainted with fear of what his friend had become.

"Yes..." Johei whispered to Kazuhiko.

"I am going… to kill them"

**Okay, so I promise that the next chapter will have Persona awakenings. I'm just trying to stall because I'm trying to come up with some original Personas. If you have a suggestion that is original, I'll take it to consideration. The best one will be featured as the MC's Persona. If there are no suggestions, I'll make it up myself. Please like, follow review or recommend to someone you think would like this. Thanks! Also, I recently watched an anime that my friend suggested to me: High School of the Dead. The first episode was so good, I decided that I will probably make a fanfiction about it, but not after watching a few more episodes. Just want to throw that out for you guys in the near future. Anyways, I decided to make a mini adventure instead of an interview. Enjoy!**

Mikan was walking to Shigure's after Kazuhiko left for the mall. At times when she felt that she couldn't do anything, she tended to get hungry.

"Hello, I'd like to have the special rice platter and some tea, please."

The waiter came back with the food. Mikan decided to get the special rice platter since it was the item that had the most food. She began to eat her food while worrying.

_What did Kazuhiko mean when he needed to be alone with Johei._

*munch*

_Johei had something that would "avenge" Sukima-chan_

*crunch*

_Johei tends to let his emotions get the better of him_

Mikan heard someone in the background talking about betting.

_He could even get violent_

Cheering was heard in the background

_He did blame her parents for her death…_

The waiter walked up with something in his hands and congratulated her for an amazing feat.

_Is he going to hurt them?!_

Mikan quickly stood up and brought out her wallet.

"Waiter! How much do I owe you?"

The waiter looked shocked.

"B-but, ma'am. You finished the challenge."

Mikan looked down at her finished bowl and saw a plaque next to it.

"… I definitely worry too much"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

I Art Thou

_After school_

_The Mirror Dimension_

_Miura Residence_

Kazuhiko stood there for a full minute, his mouth agape. Johei continued to talk.

"They were murderers, Kaz… They think that they're above the law? We'll show them..."

Johei put his hands on Kazuhiko's shoulders.

"They deserve to be put down… This is our duty… as human beings… To bring justice to the corrupt."

Kazuhiko could now feel the heavy and desperate breaths of air from Johei's lungs.

_Dude, what have you been eating? Wait! Now's not the time for jokes!_

"You're my best friend, Kaz. Will you help me-"

Kazuhiko threw Johei's hands off his shoulders and backed away.

"Johei… what happened to you?"

Johei stood very still, not saying anything.

"You're not in your right mind! There's no way we could do something like this!"

Kazuhiko panted. He suddenly felt more cautious around his friend, as if he were going to attack him. Johei sighed with a look of dismay in his eyes.

"I would have thought you of all people… would understand the situation we have..."

Kazuhiko took a few more steps behind him until he stepped in something. He looked down and found his foot on top of a reddish-black substance that he could have sworn wasn't there before.

"My best friend… is trying to stop me?"

Kazuhiko looked back at Johei until he noticed more of the goo around the house. They were all slowly moving.

"I didn't want to do this to you Kaz..."

The gunk then began to climb up the chains, covering Johei's arms and torso.

"If you make it out of here… I'll be sent to shit..."

The slime then covered his entire body, save for his face. Johei's frame then began to grow.

"This didn't have to end like this… "

The slime started to solidify, revealing a metal body that was pitch black. A robotic pair of mishapped wings that were chained together were attached to his back along with a crudely shaped sword. The body was clothed by a torn angelic robe and shackles formed on all of his limbs.

"I never wanted to do this… but I have to..."

The slime finally reached his head and covered his eyes.

"Johei! Please, stop!"

"Give up talking. I won't be listening..."

The substance finally covered his mouth and ears and formed a knight's helmet, blocking all of his hearing, but still able to talk. Kazuhiko finally took a hint and ran.

"You can't escape."

Kazuhiko couldn't recognize the voice; it didn't sound like Johei at all. He continued to think about this until he stopped in front of a wall.

"Only shadows control this realm."

Kazuhiko turned and saw corrupt angel walking towards him. It was rather slow, but it didn't need speed; Kazuhiko couldn't get out of the front lawn.

"This is what Johei needs to do. He is chained to his fate!"

The angel pulled out it's sword from it's sheath. Upon closer inspection, Kazuhiko could see multiple faces in the reflection of the blade all of them screaming and begging for help. The sound was enough to make anyone go insane.

"You shall never change his destiny!"

Kazuhiko fell back and looked up at the angel; it's sword held up, ready to strike him down in a second. Kazuhiko closed his eyes, waiting for the end. Years went back and he remembered the day he met Johei. Yoshimitsu held a knife, ready to kill him. The only difference now was that there was no savior present.

_I'm sorry Mom and Dad, I couldn't stay out of trouble._

_I'm sorry Johei, I can't protect you from your fate._

_I'm sorry Nanako and Mika-senpai. I couldn't keep your promises._

Then, nothing happened. Kazuhiko opened his eyes and looked back up at the angel. It had stopped moving and made no sound. He stood up and looked around.

_Did it just stop moving? What caused it? It couldn't have been the Miuras; It couldn't have been the atmosphere; It couldn't have been Alexandria… Wait, what?_

Kazuhiko turned his gaze back and was dumbfounded to see Alexandria waiting outside a blue door. She beckoned him to follow as she walked into the door.

"Come on! Either walk in here, talk with us and live for a little while longer or die right here."

Kazuhiko grimly remembered Igor's words of how the next time he would be in the Velvet room would be of his own free will. Reluctantly, Kazuhiko walked to the door and opened it, taking his seat at the witness stand.

"Welcome back. I see you are in quite a predicament."

_No shit, Sherlock_ Kazuhiko thought. _What gave it away? The fact that my entire body was going to get split in half?_

Alexandria spoke.

"The shadows in this world tend to act independently. However, when someone is being influenced by despair, shadows are bent to their will. You see, shadows are the manifestations of the true emotions of man."

Kazuhiko frowned slightly. _The true emotions?_ Igor smiled.

"However, shadows only represent the negative emotions. The positive emotions take on the form of a **Persona.** "

At the mention of the word, Kazuhiko suddenly felt warmer. It was as if he had heard it before, but he couldn't remember.

"Personas can also be defined as the strength of the heart. Usually, our guests don't have a Persona before they meet us, but that is where the similarities between you and prior guests end."

Kazuhiko slowly digested this information. _So there were more people besides me that had these experiences? What differences are they talking about?_

As if reading Kazuhiko's mind, Alexandria answered him.

"The most intriguing difference is how you awakened a Persona before you stepped foot into this room."

"WHAT?!"

Before deciding how to react, Kazuhiko had unintentionally shouted.

"Uh… I mean, what are you talking about?"

Igor chuckled.

"You shall find that out much later in your journey. For now, remember that Personas are the key to finding the truth you seek on your journey."

With that final statement, Igor waved his hand and Kazuhiko was back outside; This time, the he was right behind the angel.

"Where did you disappear to?!"

Kazuhiko couldn't believe his luck when he transported right behind the angel. It still couldn't find him so he decided to give it a heads-up.

"Hey, idiot! Over here!"

The angel turned around and found Kazuhiko shouting to it. Kazuhiko just realized the dumb mistake he just made and reminded him to face palm himself if he could get out of the dilemma he was in.

"This is the fate that Johei has chosen. He cannot break away from it. So why do you keep interfering?"

The angel swung it's sword in a wide arc, just narrowly missing Kazuhiko's head by an inch. Just then, a voice whispered into Kazuhiko's head.

_He's right you know. Why do this? They deserve to be punished._

"What the hell?"

Chains had begun to form on Kazuhiko's wrists as well, but this time, they were forming to keep him from moving.

_It's like what those kids from before said, right? If you don't let him do this, you're protecting the scum of humanity. You really are a devil child._

The chains had finally finished and they held Kazuhiko's hands and feet together. He tripped and couldn't do anything except watch the angel raise his sword again.

_This is for the best. This is your only chance at redemption. Let them suffer._

"NO!"

Kazuhiko yelled as he pulled on the chains. The angel looked surprised, despite it's lack of facial features, and stepped back.

"It's true that I feel those emotions. That those bastards deserve punishment."

_Okay, but why are you rejecting your fate?_ The voice asked him.

"Johei is my friend. I let him do this, he won't be any better than Suzuki's parents."

The chains started to crack. The voice asked him another question.

_Yeah, but who else are you fighting for?_

"I'm fighting for Suzuki. Even though I never knew her in life, this wouldn't be what she wanted. She never wanted Johei to be a murderer because of her."

More of the chain links began to crack. Pretty soon, even the shackles started to weigh less.

_Don't forget the promise you made to Mika-senpai_

"Of course, if Mika-senpai found out what happened, she'll break down at what here younger brother had become."

The chains holding Kazuhiko's feet together shattered. The ground started to quake and wind circled around him.

_So, your resolve has solidified… There's no turning back now. You know what to do. Shatter your chains!_

Kazuhiko looked down at his chains. Although cracked, they still looked sturdy. Nonetheless, Kazuhiko pulled on them. He thought of Johei when they were kids. After saving him from Yoshimitsu, Kazuhiko never got to repay him or even thank him. It was time to return the favor.

_Now, summon me! Together we shall rid fear from every being!_

Kazuhiko continued to pull on his chains. The angel, although shaken up, raised it's sword once again and prepare to swing. At that moment, Kazuhiko felt the chains give away. He settled his footing and yelled out.

"PER!"

The chains cracked.

"SO!"

The links finally shattered and the shackles along with them.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

They began to catch fire at the ends and a large being formed before Kazuhiko, protecting him from the blow.

*clang*

The being caught the blade with it's left hand. It's completely white skinned body was clothed in chain mail, a flowing red cape and a pair of worn-out boots. It's flowing long hair appeared multi-colored but, on closer inspection, were a bunch of stray wires attached to his head. On his back was a sword that had glowing runes along the flat side of it's blade that Kazuhiko couldn't identify. A circular shield was also strapped to it's back. A viking-like helmet rested on it's head where Kazuhiko could see two yellow eyes that radiated courage. Everything was hard to take in, but the most interesting feature was the creature's right hand.

The right hand was metallic, with gears moving between the knuckles. The fingers were sharpened as if they were meant for tearing through the flesh of enemies. All-in-all, the thing looked badass.

_Are you just going to stand there? Let's finish this shadow!_

Kazuhiko paused for a moment, then a slow smile creeped onto his face.

"Right. Let's go!"

The angel freed it's sword from the figure's hand. It stepped back, ready to charge.

"This is Johei's decision! If nobody does this, Suzuki's death would have been for nothing!"

The angel thrusted his sword at the being, nearly impaling him. At the last second, the being sidestepped and drew it's sword.

_Kazuhiko, your friend needs to hear us! It's the only way to stop the shadow!_

"Alright then! Then let's just get that gunk off his face!"

The being nodded and sliced at the angel's face. Some of the shadows came off, but it wasn't enough to reveal Johei's frame.

"If you won't stand still, I'll make you! Sukunda!"

Immediately, Kazuhiko felt heavier; As if he had just put on a flak-jacket.

_Kazuhiko, I can't keep dodging his attacks. Use a spell!_

Chains began to reform on Kazuhiko's wrists and he instinctively knew what to do. Breakign them again, Kazuhiko yelled out,

"Zio!"

A bolt of lightning flashed and hit the angel, sending it back and burning the outer shadows that encased Johei's body. Kazuhiko could see the outline of Johei's body; It was part of the upper torso just above the waist.

"Aim a slice at the angel's waist! We can get rid of more shadows that way!"

_Cleave!_

The being's sword sliced the angel clean in half, making the torso fall onto the ground. Kazuhiko ran over to it's side and dug Johei's body from the shadow mess.

"Johei! Johei are you alright?"

Kazuhiko took out his pair of glasses that he got from Yu and pt it against Johei's nostrils. The lens didn't fog up.

"He's not breathing! What should I do?"

_Hold him still. I can heal him. Dia!_

Shining particles hovered over Johei and he immediately opened his eyes. Johei looked over to Kazuhiko.

"Dude… what the hell happened to me? I didn't feel like myself back there. And what the fuck is that thing behind you?"

Kazuhiko turned and looked at the being. It was calmly floating and acting like a well behaved 10-foot behemoth that could end the life of anyone that insulted it.

"Yeah… what are you anyways?"

_*sigh* I save your ass from shadows and the first thing you say to me is "What are you?"? A little thank you would do._

"Uh, yeah. Thanks for your help, but back to the question at hand: WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU?!"

The being sighed again as if it was used to this.

_Remember what Sir Compass-nose said? Breaking the chains of despair? Strength of the heart? **The word you yelled when summoning me?**_

Kazuhiko thought back and vaguely remembered screaming out his lungs yelling "Persona". Just thinking about that made his throat parch.

"Soo… you're my Persona?"

The being nodded while it stood there.

_Yes, I am your Persona. My name is Tyr, the Norse God of Courage. Although you probably haven't heard of me; that upstart Thor is stealing all the glory. He never looked like Chris Hemsworth! He's either drunk, sleeping, eating or fighting for no good reason. At least I sacrificed something for the greater good. You see this hand?_ Tyr showed his right mechanical hand. _This is when I agreed to sacrifice my hand to save the world, but do I get a Marvel movie? No!_

Tyr continuously talking made Kazuhiko's head split. Until, at last, Tyr addressed Johei.

_You should probably talk to your friend. He looks like he could use some helpful words._

Kazuhiko looked back at Johei. He was on his knees now; the chains on his arms were holding him down to the ground. He was hangin his head in shame, refusing to look at Kazuhiko

"You don't have to save me, Kaz. Just go; scum like me deserve to rot. Those shadows will probably finish me now."

Kazuhiko walked back to Johei and stopped right in front of him.

"Johei… I agree that Suzuki's parents are to blame for her death, but we can't just murder them. We'll just stoop down to their level."

Johei attempted to stand up, but was forced back to his knees by the chains.

"Then, what am I supposed to do?! I loved her, Kaz! Am I supposed to sit on my ass and watch them get off clean and without a fight?!"

Kazuhiko stood there, not moving. He waited for Johei to vent out his feelings.

"If I can't do anything about this, how am I supposed to honor her?! She was kind, sweet, and she hated her parents fighting all the damn time!"

"If she loved you, then would she want to see you fight her parents?"

Johei looked back up at Kazuhiko, his facial expression filled with shock.

"To me, it sounds like she hated her parents fighting; not her parents themselves."

Johei remembered when he first talked to her. Suzuki only left when her parents were fighting. Whenever he walked her home, she always seemed happy when she didn't hear her parents screaming at each other. He remembered when she saw a pair of students fighting, she looked saddened and walked away nearly bursting in tears.

"Why… did I not… see that?"

Kazuhiko looked down on his friend. He bent down so he and Johei could look at each other at the same level.

"Johei, she never wanted you to kill them; she wanted you to stop their fighting. She loved you because saw how caring you were. You never had ill feelings with anyone. Anything that tried to pull you down, you faced it with a smile on your face. Nothing stopped you from having a good time. Even if you were kind of a pervert..."

"I resent that word. Call me by my professional title: A civilized man"

Kazuhiko rolled his eyes.

"Sure, civilized men definitely sneak into the girl's locker room with a camera."

Johei chuckled.

"Hey, where did you learn that?"

"From Mika-senpai. She said she would have caved in your face, but the other girls were already doing just that."

Johei could still feel all the punches and kicks that were dealt upon him. Still, he did get a few pictures… and some good memories. He was on the ground, and the girls were wearing skirts…

"Yeah… good times."

Kazuhiko's face suddenly became serious again.

"We can still help her, but not while you're chained down like that. You need to stop making her death weigh you down. You need to stand and bear that weight on your shoulders. For Suzuki."

Johei nodded and pulled on his chains.

"You're right. For Suzuki."

Johei pulled on the chains and broke them with satisfaction. What Johei didn't notice was the figure floating behind him. Kazuhiko stepped back and pointed at it.

"What the hell is that?!"

Johei turned around but the figure had vanished. He looked back at Kazuhiko and Tyr with a confused look.

"What are you talking about? Let's get back to that mirror."

Johei casually walked back to the mall, passing Kazuhiko and Tyr like nothing happened. Kazuhiko still stared at the empty space where the figure disappeared.

_Kazuhiko, let's go. This place is dangerous, we can't leave Johei unsupervised._

Kazuhiko nodded, and with a final glance at the spot, he ran to catch up to Johei.

_Nuzoko Mall Center_

_7:34 PM_

Kazuhiko and Johei bent down, breathing heavily. Once the walked back through the mirror, a wave of fatigue seemed to wash over them, instantly making them feel as if the had run 5 miles.

"Well, I'll call you later, dude."

Johei walked off into the distance and exiting the mall.

_So, what do we do now?_ A voice asked Kazuhiko.

"I don't know, probably head ho-. WHAT THE SHITTING JESUS CHRIST?!"

Calmly standing next to him, was Tyr. He looked around with fascination at all the small stores and stands.

_So this is your world, hm? It seems rather compact and small. And what's with all the women here? They all are wearing clothes that would make them look they want to be taken to bed._

Kazuhiko panicked, but still agreed to Tyr's remark (seriously, some shorts were not meant to be shorter).

"Crap, man. What if someone sees you? Nobody would think that a ten foot tall man dressed for battle is perfectly normal."

_What are you talking about? The village people, where I come from, all looked like they were dressed for a raid all the time. Probably because they were vikings._

"That's not the point! Hurry up and find a place to hide before someone spo-"

"Kazuhiko-san, are you feeling okay?"

Kazuhiko felt himself jump a few feet in the air when he turned around a saw Mikan looking at him with a worried face.

"AH, uh Mika-senpai! Hey! What are you doing here? (Please don't see the giant viking behind me)"

Mikan sighed.

"You were talking to thin air. I mean, look; nobody's there."

Mikan pointed to Tyr who was standing still, not sure how to react. Kazuhiko looked confused and turned back to Mikan.

"You mean, you can't see him?"

Mikan now looked confused.

"See who? Are you sure you didn't eat or drink something weird?"

Kazuhiko then concluded that Mikan couldn't see Tyr. Probably would be best to change the topic

"Oh yeah, I just talked with Johei. He just needed to blow off some steam."

Mikan immediately went to angered (sorry, concerned) parenting mode and began to lecture Kazuhiko.

"You mean he skipped school because he was angry?! That does it! When I find him I am going to punch him so hard he'll regret even thinking about skipping a second of class!"

When Mikan had finished, she turned to see Kazuhiko shielding himself behind a potted plant, as if Mikan was a ticking bomb ready to explode. Mikan blushed slightly and turned.

"W-well… he did have a rough time yesterday… so I guess it's alright if he doesn't feel up to it..."

Mikan then decided to leave quickly. Kazuhiko waved goodbye as he made his way to the hotel. Tyr, being new to the world, instinctively asked Kazuhiko about everything.

_Kazuhiko, what is this strange device that emits the rays of the sun yet doesn't hurt my skin?_

"That's a street light."

_Kazuhiko, that men is speaking to something in his hand yet nobody is there._

"That's a phone"

_Kazuhiko, what is this strange rubbery thing on the ground? It's clear and filled with white liquid and-_

"Don't touch that."

**So, Kazuhiko has just summoned his Persona! Johei has too but just hasn't noticed it yet. Anyways, It'll take a little more time to make the next chapter. I'm also planning on seriously making a Highschool of the Dead fanfiction that's completely original; no characters from the anime or manga will appear in it. Expect the first chapter in a little while. As always, review, like, follow, favorite, etc this fanfiction. I've decided to use Norse mythology for the Personas and it will take a little while to come up with what I should use. Enjoy the next mini-story!**

"So, Tyr, what's with all of those wires from your head?"

_This is my hair, but , for some weird reason, they're wires that connect to my energy source. I guess this emphasizes my ability in lightning spells._

"I can see a bunch of wires here… Is that a micro-USB charger?"

_I'm not sure what you're talking about._

"Oh wait, Johei's calling me. Hey man! What's up? Oh nothing with me. I haven't thought of joining any sports yet; my ribs are still healing."

_Kazuhiko, what is that beeping sound?_

"Oh crap, my phone's almost out of battery. Wait… I wonder..."

_Kazuhiko, what's a battery? Wait, what are you doing to my hair? Ow! Stop pulling on it! What the heck?_

"Alright, stand still. Yeah? Oh nothing, just needed to grab a charger for my phone"

_You cruel human being..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Back here with another chapter. If you didn't know what that rubbery thing with white stuff was in chapter 6 that Tyr mentioned, it was a used condom. In chapter 8, I will interview Johei, so if you have any questions about him, post them in the reviews. I'm actually being serious with the HOTD fanfiction that I'm making. It will feature the viewpoints of every character for each chapter, and there will be 20 characters in all. I'll need some help coming up with names for them, but I have the majority of the list figured out. If any of them sound like good names, I'll put it in the story, also with their background information and characteristics.**

**CHAPTER 7**

How I met my Persona

_b, #c, d, b, #c, d, b, #c, d, b, #c, d, f…_

Kazuhiko instantly recognized the tune of the velvet room before he opened his eyes. Igor sat in his usual seat with Alexandria next to him.

"Welcome, back. It seems that you have awoken your Persona." Igor said.

Kazuhiko remembered summoning Tyr in the Mirror Dimension. It was as amazing as it had been terrifying. He was pretty sure he had wet himself a little. Very heroic indeed.

"I'm sure you know what we were telling you what a Persona is now, correct?"

He nodded. Igor smiled.

"Very well, then. What if I told you that the Persona itself can be strengthened through the simplest of ways?"

Kazuhiko wondered what Igor was talking about.

_Strengthening my Persona? Simplest of ways? What, do I like, need to take it to the gym or something? Damnit. Shut up, me! Now's not the time for my lame-ass jokes._

Igor calmly waited until Kazuhiko had finished fighting with himself mentally.

"You see, Personas are the strength of ones heart. They are of many classes. Your Persona, Tyr, is of the fool arcana."

_So, are you insulting me or something?_ Kazuhiko thought. Igor continued.

"Interacting with people of other arcanas will strengthen your bonds with them, and will make the Personas that you own of that arcana stronger."

Kazuhiko listened intently, but caught onto something.

"Wait, Personas that I own? You mean I can have multiple?"

Alexandria nodded.

"Being of the fool arcana, you have the power to wield multiple Personas."

Igor continued for her.

"You see, your power is like the number zero."

Kazuhiko mentally felt a punch to the face. _Did he just call me a zero? Sure, I just got this power, but I can still kick ass! Give me a bigger number!_

Igor smiled, amused by Kazuhiko's thoughts.

"It is nothing, but at the same time, holds limitless power."

Kazuhiko suddenly felt dumber. _Oh… that's what you meant._

"The power of the wild card was usually handed out freely to all Persona users by this room's previous master, Philemon, but now, only a select few have this gift."

Alexandria spoke up.

"Our services shall be available to you the next time we meet. Until then."

Kazuhiko slowly fell asleep and materialized out of the Velvet room. Alexandria turned to Igor.

"Master, regarding the power of the wild card..."

Igor answered her immediately.

"No, Alexandria. Jaldabaoth was the only other being that could give the power of the wild card to humans. He has now lost that power ever since **he** defeated him. Master Philemon now entitles only myself to that power."

Alexandria nodded.

"Understood, Master."

_(April 6, 2021)_

_11:47 PM_

_Johei's Apartment_

Johei tossed and turned. Wherever he tried to lay down on, he always felt uncomfortable on his mattress. He decided to face reality and got up to get some pillows.

"Christ… I'll probably look wasted tomorrow at school..." Johei grumbled, half asleep.

He looked in the cabinet and felt around for the extra pillow he had, but couldn't find it. He silently cursed and felt around for the light switch. He finally found it and braced himself for the bright light.

"Sonuva bitch… alright, where's that pillow?"

Johei went back to the cabinet and searched around for the pillow. He accidentally knocked something on the shelf above and he felt a picture frame land on his head.

*bonk*

"Ah! Shit!"

Johei rubbed his head and bent down to pick up the picture frame. He looked at it and saw the picture of Kazhiko and himself smiling. It was the picture they took on his last day in Nuzoko before he left for Inaba. He smiled as he remembered the old times the two had. Johei had been a well known prankster among the students and Kazuhiko as the devil child. They both had everything taken away from them, yet they seemed to be the happiest kids in the district. It was as if it was just the two of them against the world.

_Flashback_

_(May 20, 2011)_

_Nuzoko Elementary School, 1st grade section_

"Alright, Kaz. You ready?"

"Ready when you are!"

Kazuhiko and Johei were standing by the hose connection laughing to each other. Yoshimitsu and his gang were chasing them around the playground trying to catch them, but to no avail. The managed to trap the two friends in a corner, with no escape or defense; or so they had thought.

"There's no way you're gonna get out of here now, devil!"

Kazuhiko felt slightly hurt at the remark, but kept smiling at Yoshimitsu. Yoshimitsu took notice of this.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Yoshimitsu asked.

Johei and Kazuhiko couldn't help themselves and burst out laughing with each other. Yoshimitsu and his gang stood there confused.

"Are we gonna get them this time or what?" One of the goons asked.

"Shut up!"

Once Kazuhiko and Johei finished laughing, they addressed Yoshimitsu. Kazuhiko spoke to them.

"Boy, you guys chased us the entire time didn't you? I bet you're real tired and thirsty."

Yoshimitsu frowned. It set him off about how the two appeared so calm about being cornered.

"How about a drink, guys?"

At that moment, Johei turned the valve open all the way. Yoshimitsu looked at the hose and found it unraveled and set into the ground. He realized a moment too late about where he and his gang were standing.

Water gushed out of the ground and sprayed him all over until he ran off, his friends right behind them. Only Johei and Kazuhiko were still there, laughing again.

"Oh boy, that was hilarious!"

"He should have seen it coming!"

Later, the two boys were told on and both faced the wall on a time-out, but they regretted nothing.

"Hey, Kaz."

Johei whispered to Kazuhiko, and he scooted closer.

"Now that those guys will leave you alone, let's not prank them anymore."

Kazuhiko was slightly confused. Johei, being the class clown, always made pranks for people, but only those who deserved punishment. Yoshimitsu terrorized more people than just Kazuhiko, so there was no reason why they should stop.

"How come?"

Johei looked down and answered with a sad voice.

"Well… he's a lot like us..."

This was the first time Kazuhiko saw Johei be nice to Yoshimitsu, let alone anyone be nice to him.

"He lost his mom when he was born..."

"He did? Then why's he so mean?"

Johei looked up with a serious tone.

"His dad hits him. He doesn't like anyone because of his dad."

Kazuhiko never heard this about Yoshimitsu. The thought of Yoshimitsu being nice felt strange to think about. Nonetheless, Yoshimitsu was still a bully.

"What'll we do? He's still going to hurt people."

Johei took a deep breath.

"Promise you're not gonna freak out, okay?"

Kazuhiko nodded.

"Okay, here goes… I think we should try to be friends with him."

Kazuhiko couldn't keep his promise.

"WHATTHEHECKAREYOUCRAZYORSOMETHINGDIDHEHITYOUINTHEHEADHARDORSOMETHINGYOUSHOULDGOSEETHENURSEI'LLTAKEYOUTHERETEACHERJOHEINEEDSTO-"

Kazuhiko felt a small piece of chalk hit his head at lightning speed. He held his head and felt a bruise welling up.

"Kazuhiko! Be silent! You still are in time-out!" The teacher yelled at him.

Rubbing the spot where he got hit, Kazuhiko mustered a "yes sir" and turned back to Johei, who looked slightly amused.

"Well, I think he broke his record. He threw that thing to you faster than he did to me last week."

Kazuhiko made a somewhat smile and grew serious again.

"Are you kidding though? About Yoshi-"

Johei cut him off.

"Yes. I'm serious. Let's talk to him tomorrow. His dad'll be made when he sees his wet clothes, so he'll sad tomorrow."

The two agreed with each other and was noticed by the teacher again. Both of them received another piece of chalk.

"owww. He really should consider joining a baseball team."

_Flashback End_

Johei smiled, remembering the awesome prank they played. He could even feel the bruise spot that he got after all these years, or maybe it was just the spot that the picture frame hit him. Nevertheless, Johei put the frame back and located the spare pillow. He closed the cabinet and walked back to the light switch.

_Hey, turn off the light! I can't sleep._

"Alright! Alright hold u-"

Johei paused for a moment and turned back to his bed to see a large figure on his bed tossing and turning to find a good spot.

_Oh, hey! A pillow! That'll make things easier to sleep!_

Johei fell forward and lost consciousness.

_(April 7, 2021)_

_6:45 AM_

_Kyuto High School, Front gate_

Kazuhiko walked up to the gates followed by Tyr.

" _So, Kazuhiko, this is where all the young minds of the world are tortured by perilous figures of authority_?"

"Tyr, for the last time, those guys were just kidding. Although, I will agree with them on some parts, Mr. Abarai does kind of abuse his power as a teacher."

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Tyr's head perked up.

" _Kazuhiko, do you… hear something?_ "

"Tyr, for the last time it's not a battle cry! I told you that was just a couple having sex in the other room!"

" _Yes, I know, but this sounds different._ "

"Tyr, I know there are a lot of sounds you aren't accustomed to yet, but… wait, I think I hear it too…"

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kazuhiko turned around to see Johei running towards him.

_Too late to dodge now…_

The two collided with each other and fell to the ground. Kazuhiko lay still, wincing in pain about his ribs, while Johei got up and ran inside the building.

"Just… two days… two days until… my ribs heal… why can't it wait… for two days?"

Kazuhiko got up and dusted himself off. His ribs still hurt, but it would eventually go down. Tyr tried to get his attention.

" _Um, Kazuhiko"_

"Tyr, not now. I'll tell you what it is later."

" _Kazuhiko."_

"Hold on."

" _Kazuhiko!"_

"What?!"

Kazuhiko looked up at Tyr and noticed another spectral being that was floating right next to him. It had black and red armor with blades running parallel to his limbs that looked pretty light. The face was covered by a computer monitor that showed facial expressions of random celebrities and the occasional emoji. On the back were robotic wings that didn't seem to work, but somehow, the being was floating. One thing was for certain: this was what Johei was running from.

"Who are you?"

The being paused for a moment, as if to let Kazuhiko think for a little more, then it spoke.

" _Oh come on! You don't know who I am? Alright then, how about a hint. I'm in a Marvel movie_ _and_ _I_ _didn't star as a_ _'low-key'_ _character_."

Tyr hid his face in his palm.

"Of all the gods that he could have gotten..."

"Well, he was a prankster..."

The being rejoiced after being recognized.

"Yes! It is I, the Norse God of trickery! Played by the extremely accurate looking actor, Tom Hiddleston! Master of puns!"

"Wait, is he really?"

"Just ignore him."

Loki stopped his ranting after giving himself 20 more titles only to find that he wasn't talking to anybody.

"Geez! Can't I find some respect around here?"

_12:00 PM_

_Lunchtime_

_Rooftop_

Kazuhiko and Johei were sitting on the benches next to their Personas. Kazuhiko felt calm, as if he were used to 10 foot tall beings that nobody but himself could see were a part normal life, whereas Johei acted like the normal human being and experimented forms of exorcism.

"Leave us in peace spawn of Satan!"

Johei held up a cross in one hand and clutched a bible to his chest with the other.

" _I'm still here._ "

"This realm does not welcome you!"

" _Dude, I'm a Norse God. Christianity doesn't have shit on me._ "

"My lord forbids your stay!"

" _Then again, I did run into Satan a couple times. He was fun to play pranks on_."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

" _Well, I did play both roles, husband and wife. It was kinda crazy giving birth to a horse._ "

"My home is protected by- Yeah, this isn't working"

Johei went back to his phone to search up more rituals while Kazuhiko started up a friendly conversation.

"So, you guys are Norse Gods?"

Tyr answered him.

" _We are just beings based off of them. We share the same name and titles, but we are not completely them. We are also a part of you_."

Kazuhiko took a look back at Johei trying to ward off Loki with salt, Loki being completely calm.

"Yeah, I don't see a lot in common with those two."

Johei fell back, tired from all the attempts he made and giving up.

"Well, I tried everything, but nothing worked. We might as well get used to each other."

Loki finally looked interested and greeted him.

" _Alright! My name's Loki! I'd shake your hand but I wouldn't want to literally scar my partner for life._ "

Johei nodded and then turned to Kazuhiko.

"So, what was this about Personas again? They're a part of you?"

Kazuhiko recalled Igor's words and repeated them as best as he could. Johei nodded understandably.

"Wait, so we got these guys by breaking chains of despair? The hell's that?"

"You had some chains on you that pulled you down. You broke them. I guess that's how we summoned them. I'm not really sure what this is either."

Johei recalled moments when people were asking about his sanity when he yelled at Loki.

"Nobody but us can see these things, right?"

Kazuhiko nodded.

"Yeah. Only people with Personas can see them. So, how'd it go with the psychologist?"

Mr. Ozuma heard about Johei's ramblings and decided to let him off the hook for the first period.

"Okay, I guess. She said I had trouble discerning fiction from nonfiction and told me to stop staying up late reading books."

" _So, are you still discovering the fact how your love life is purely fictional?_ " Loki said.

"Goddamnit shut up!"

The door to the roof opened and Mikan walked out to the two boys and Personas.

"Johei, I heard you got sent to the psychologist. Are you feeling okay after Suzuki?"

Kazuhiko tried to give her an indication that mentioning Suzuki was probably a bad idea, but Johei answered her before he could speak.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'll be fine!"

Mikan smiled and then walked back down the stairs. Kazuhiko noticed Johei planning something.

"Okay, I'll ask. What are you thinking of doing?" Kazuhiko asked.

"I thought you'd never asked, my friend!" Johei replied.

Before Kazuhiko could realize it, Johei already dragged him into his plan.

"So here's the deal. You saved me from killing Suzuki's parents by beating me up and talking me out of it right? What if we talk Suzuki's parents into confessing what they did?" Johei proposed.

Kazuhiko sat where he was for a moment, thinking about Johei's plan.

_True it could work..._ Kazuhiko thought.

_But it could get risky, I barely survived trying to save Johei. Who knows how hard it'll be to fight both of her parents. Besides, Johei's kind of a lightweight._

" _Kazuhiko, I think we should try it."_

_Wait, what?_

" _Kazuhiko, you're speaking out loud."_

Kazuhiko glanced at Johei and Loki to notice that they were staring at him.

"What do you mean 'I'm kind of a lightweight'?"

"Nothing, but that place's dangerous. We don't have anything but these guys to protect us and I'm new to all of this."

Johei held up his hand to stop Kazuhiko from talking.

"Don't worry, I know a place where we can get some stuff. I'll meet you after school at the mall"

Johei walked to the staircase and went back to the classroom leaving Tyr and Kazuhiko on the roof. Tyr looked at Kazuhiko questionably.

" _What does he have planned?"_

Kazuhiko shook his head.

"Whatever it is, it's probably gonna end up bad for me."

_(After School)_

_4:32 PM_

_Nuzoko Mall District_

"So this is the place?"

Kazuhiko, Johei, Tyr and Loki stood/floated in front of a window displaying an array of weapons. The sign outside said **Kinpachi Smithing**. Tyr looked at the weapons amazed.

" _Amazing! Mortals nowadays still practice in the smithing of weapons! Although these weapons seem quite strange. They don't look as nearly as strong as the average battle ax."_

Johei continued talking to Kazuhiko.

"They smith all kinds of weapons for you, but their pride is with Feudal Japanese weaponry."

Kazuhiko looked at the price tag.

"And they're pretty cheap too. How are they supposed to make a profit by selling swords at ¥4000?"

Johei walked in and decided to look at the inventory. He seemed rather drawn to the yaris: long polearms with a blade protruding from the pole and crossed perpendicularly by two more blades on either side.

" _Not bad. This looks good for combat. How are you going to carry it around?"_

Johei paused, having not planned as far as he should have. Any police officer who saw a couple of teens with sharp weapons probably would look suspicious.

"I… uh..."

Kazuhiko payed no mind to Johei and Loki while he looked into the swords on the shelf. Tyr was looking rather intently at the double-edged swords.

" _Kazuhiko, I believe this would suit your needs. It has a good price and looks durable enough."_

Kazuhiko walked over to where Tyr was and spotted the sword he was talking about.

"Yeah, but I'll need to test it out first."

Kazuhiko beckoned the store keeper to open the display case so he could hold it. It felt light in his hands, but had a good enough weight to it that he could cause some damage. He checked the price tag.

"Only ¥2000? Good deal, so I guess I'll buy it."

Kazuhiko handed shop owner the money and put it into a sword case that he received. He glanced over to Johei who also received a case for his yari. Loki casually leaned on one of the display cases.

" _You guys all set?"_

Both boys nodded.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna carry this around without looking suspicious?"

Kazuhiko thought back.

_Didn't Hanamura-san and Narukami-san get in trouble for something like this?… Nah._

" _There is no need to be worried about the law enforcement! Seeing you in full battle armor is a sure sign that you are on an important mission! You should even show off your skills! They shall gladly shower you with respect!"_ Tyr told them.

"Or restraining orders" Johei mumbled.

Kazuhiko thought and looked around. He spied a bunch of teenagers with baseball bags with bat handles protruding from the side.

"How about getting those bags? We can just tell them we're going to the batting cages." Kazuhiko suggested.

Johei's face lit up.

"Yeah! Good idea! Let's go get some bags too. Come on, Loki… Loki?"

Loki was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a shrill scream came from the other side of the shelf.

"Let's go!"

Johei ran to the side ready for anything to find Loki behind a woman with his hands close to her rear.

"Loki? What the heck are-"

"Oh, so you're the one who touched my ass, right?" The girl yelled at Johei, not noticing Loki.

Johei realized the situation he was in.

"What?! Oh no, I didn't do anythi-"

*buzz*

*ZAP*

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Kazuhiko walked around the corner to see Johei on the ground and the woman he was talking to. She had a taser in her hand and a murderous look on her face. She looked up at Kazuhiko and he quickly withdrew.

"Are you his friend?"

The situation was dire. Any answer he could give to the woman would have an effect. Either he could come clean and tell her that he was and risk getting tased by her, or betray Johei and tell her he didn't know him. Unfortunately, Johei was still conscious.

"Kaz? That you man? Dude, my balls are giving me hell right now. Owww."

The woman walked slowly to Kazuhiko, taser acting up. Kazuhiko walked backwards and bumped into a wall. No escape.

"And you were in on this too, weren't you? You'll pay for that, you pervert!"

Kazuhiko looked at Tyr for help, but found him chanting.

" _We have gathered here today to mourn for the death of two young boys. They met their end when they faced the most horrible of all beasts: The wrath of women."_

_5:10 PM_

_Matsuhito Hotel_

Johei and Kazuhiko sat on the chairs in Kazuhiko's room in the hotel.

"Dude, I have a feeling that life's gonna get tougher from here on out."

Kazuhiko nodded. They managed to get to the hotel thanks to Mikan. She was walking around when she noticed Kazuhiko getting tased and Johei on the ground unconscious. Out of the goodness of her heart, the two were carried into the hotel, with the help of the store owner, to rest and recall their scenario. Tyr and Loki just followed along, not seeming to be affected by their partners' pain.

Kazuhiko thought for a moment.

_Wait, Personas are basically a part of us right? Figments of our hidden selves. Loki was the one who touched that lady's junk, so in extension…_

"Hey, Johei."

"Hm? What's u-"

*BAM*

"OW! What the hell was that for?!"

"That was for being a pervert on the inside. Loki's a pervert because of you."

The Personas were nearby and heard the comment.

" _Excuse me, but did you just call me a pervert? I'll have you know that I am perfectly capable of keeping my own desires in check."_

" _So you didn't sexually harass that woman?"_ Tyr asked.

" _No, I did do that. I regret nothing."_

Kazuhiko sighed at his luck. Thankfully, Tyr was sophisticated enough to not try anything. Johei, on the other hand, was basically handed a death sentence.

"Loki, you gotta stop doing that. What happens if I die? Wouldn't you get affected?"

Loki thought for a moment, then replied.

" _You know what? I think I did feel some of your pain, but it was a bit nulled. Probably a good idea not to do that again."_

Johei, satisfied with Loki's answer, got up.

"Well, I'm outta here. I'll see you tomorrow, Kaz."

Johei walked out the door and bumped into Mikan.

"Oh, hey Mika-senpai. I need to go for now so-"

Mikan grabbed Johei's shoulder and dragged him back into the room. She looked furious at the two boys.

"Alright, you two are going to tell me what you've been up to!"

Kazuhiko and Johei exchanged looks and Johei casually replied.

"What do you mean Mika-senpai? We were just ha-"

Mikan threw Johei into the chair and blocked the exit.

"Don't give me that! Yesterday, you came back to your apartment beaten up! This morning, you were mumbling to people who didn't exist! Earlier, you two were in a weapons shop and a crazy women tased you both in the balls! Now I ask again; WHAT! ARE! YOU! UP TO?!"

The two shrank into their seats, hesitant to answer. Kazuhiko spoke up.

"Well, Mika-senpai… We're not sure if you would believe us… if we told you."

Mikan stared at them for what seemed like hours until she finally spoke.

"After… School… Mall… You show me what you've been doing… Got it?"

The two quickly nodded. With that, Mikan walked out leaving Kazuhiko and Johei alone with their Personas.

" _Kazuhiko… you should mind what you say around her..."_

Loki rolled his eyes.

" _No shit, Sherlock. Then again, I do like women the same way Johei likes food: Hot with a little kick to them."_

"Please don't do anything to her… I don't think my future children can take anymore beatings..."

**So, this was just a comedy chapter. Next chapter will have Mikan in the Mirror Dimension! Still working on what her Persona should look like so hang in there. I'm also coming up with the "Teddie" of this fic, so please suggest anything if you think it's worthwhile.**

A day in the life of Johei

_Morning_

"*yawn*, alright, time to get up! Wait, why is my stuff on the ceiling? Why are my sheets nailed to the floor? AHHH!"

*crash*

"LOKI!"

_During a test_

"What is the square root of-"

"THE STORY OF MY LIFE! I TAKE HER HOME!"

"Johei! Is that your phone?!"

"What! That's not my ringtone!"

"CHALK FURY ATTACK!"

*TONK*

_At the mall_

"Hm, maybe I should try this place out for lu-"

"AAAAAHHHH! You again! Didn't learn your lesson last time, did you?!"

"Wait! That wasn't me! I swear!"

*ZAP*

_Elsewhere…_

Tyr: _"You have no shame whatsoever, do you?"_

Loki: " _I regret nothing!"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, hey everybody! Dangstaboy here! Sorry for the wait, but I was working on my character list for my HOTD fanfic. I'd like to make a special shout out to RosyMiranto18 and adtauthor22; you guys have been doing the most reviews for my fanfiction and I'd like to say I really appreciate it (*sniff* I really do). Please keep up the good work with all the reviews and follows! Remember, I'm all ears for suggestions so no need to be shy and speak your mind. Also, Happy fourth of July guys! But enough with my intro, please enjoy chapter 8!**

**CHAPTER 8**

Neo-Featherman?

_(April 8, 2021)_

_Kyuto High, Front gates_

_Morning_

" _Kazuhiko, are you sure that this is the wisest choice we are making?"_ Tyr asked.

Kazuhiko sighed. The agreement with Mikan had kept him up all night, wondering what to do. Most of that time was Tyr asking him the exact same question.

"Yes, Tyr. There's no way she'd let us out of her sight now that she suspects us of something. It's best to just come clean. She'll believe it when she sees it."

Tyr looked slightly disappointed in Kazuhiko's answer, but stayed silent for the remainder of the walk. Upon entering the classroom, Johei walked up to him with Loki in tow.

"'Sup Jo- Holy crap dude!"

Johei sighed as if he had been used to this reaction many times. His face had multiple slap marks that seemed fresh.

"Yeah, I know. Consider yourself lucky that your Persona isn't as perverted as this guy." Johei jerked his thumb to Loki who was snickering to himself.

" _So many cute girls in this school! I think entire second year female population made their mark on him, literally!"_

"You poor, poor soul"

The bell rang at that moment and everyone took their seats. Mr. Ozuma walked into the classroom with his usual scowl.

"Alright everyone! Settle down. I have an important announcement to make!"

The class soon became silent when they noticed a girl next to Mr. Ozuma at the front. She appeared to be only slightly Japanese, but the majority of her features pointed to her heritage being European.

"I'd like to tell you all that we shall be receiving more transfer students in a few months."

Several students whispered to each other. It wasn't normal to have transfer students that late in the year. Mr. Ozuma slapped his book on the desk.

"For the time being, I shall assign their seats near the left side of the classroom. Transfer students have to stick together."

_11:50_

_Lunchtime_

_Rooftop_

Johei and Kazuhiko decided to discuss their current situation on the roof.

"So, Mika-senpai's gonna see what this is all about, but should we really tell her the truth?"

Kazuhiko nodded with a serious look.

"Yes; She can tell whether we're lying or not. I can keep a straight face and control myself, but you, on the other hand, have a 'tell' that'll give us away."

Johei looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"You scratch the back of your head when you lie."

Johei stood up.

"What? No I don't!"

"Fine, then. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you've had a legitimate girlfriend before."

Johei nodded.

"I have had a real girlfri- Goddamnit!"

Johei's hand shot right to the back of his head before he could even finish his sentence.

"Shut up Loki!"

Johei yelled his last remark as if it were an instinct, but Loki was nowhere to be seen. Johei turned around, expecting to see Loki, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Loki? Hey, where are you?"

Kazuhiko started to get a bad feeling. Loki then appeared from the staircase, with somebody close by.

"Hey, Shiroka-san. I found the note you wrote me in my locker."

Johei backed up with a horrified look. Loki just floated in midair laughing his head off. Kazuhiko and Tyr just stayed where they were.

"Nikano-chan! This was all just a big mistake! I didn't write that letter! I swear it wasn't me!"

Nikano, who happened to be an estimated 400 pounds, was one of the most narcissistic girls of the second years. Kazuhiko remembered a story Narukami had told him when he was a second year. He, Hanamura-san, and Kanji-kun were out in Okina city hoping to get a girl's phone number. Hanamura-san ended getting a number only to be tricked and called their classmate, Hanako. Just thinking back on the moment was enough for Kazuhiko to imagine what was going to happen next.

"I just wanted to say that I'm flattered by your words. I'm going to take advantage of this, what did you say it was? Sexual connection of the lips of two lovers?"

"Okay, now I'm outta here."

Kazuhiko and Tyr walked/floated to the staircase ignoring the pleas of help from Johei and the hyena-like cackles of Loki.

_2:45 PM_

_Kyuto High, Classroom B-2_

_Afterschool_

"What the hell was that for?!"

Johei stood right in front of Kazuhiko's desk, clearly pissed off.

"First, you get to sit next to the transfer student, then you leave me to have the life sucked out of me with that ogre that calls herself a woman! What else are you going to do to me?!"

Thankfully, Iselin had left earlier, so she didn't hear Johei's retorts.

"Forget it Johei. Besides, we have bigger problems to worry about."

Just as Kazuhiko said that, Mikan walked into the classroom.

"Alright, show me what you two are up to."

Mikan looked all business, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. It was as if she sent them a mental message that said 'Don't bullshit with me'. Johei sighed.

"Okay, okay Mika-senpai. Let me just get my stuff. I'll be right back."

Johei excused himself leaving Kazuhiko with Mikan. Kazuhiko already had his gear in his baseball bag. So he didn't need to go anywhere.

"I thought I told you to make sure he didn't do anything that he would later regret." Mikan scolded.

Kazuhiko sighed deeply and replied to her.

"Don't worry. He didn't do anything bad. You'll see when we show you."

Mikan, although obviously dissatisfied with Kazuhiko's answer, stopped badgering him and waited patiently for Johei's return. Moments later, Johei came back into the class with his bag.

"Okay, Mika-senpai. Let's go."

_3:30 PM_

_Nuzoko Mall District_

_Afterschool_

"So, this is what you two have been doing?"

Mikan looked at her own reflection in the mirror; Kazuhiko and Johei standing by her side.

"Well, not exactly, but just step on in."

Mikan looked back at Johei with a face full of anger.

"You expect me to just do this?! Am I some type of idiot to you? You're obviously lying!"

Kazuhiko sighed. He had expected as much. Mikan definitely wouldn't buy into the truth that the two told her. Johei, who also came to this realization, sighed as well.

"I know it sounds absurd, but believe us!"

Mikan continued to glare at him until Johei gave in.

"Fine! I'll do it myself."

Johei placed his palm on the glass and his entire hand passed through. Mikan shrieked and hid behind Kazuhiko.

"What the heck?!"

Johei pulled his hand back and beckoned Mikan to try.

"Go on, it's not a trick."

Mikan slowly moved to the mirror. She remembered the weird QR code that Johei showed her and told her to scan. Her phone had downloaded a new app that she couldn't recognize, but it seemed safe and didn't take much data so she was fine with it. She presses her hand on the mirror, and felt the sensation of sinking into water.

Tyr and Loki were floating behind Kazuhiko and Johei as they watched Mikan disappear into he mirror.

" _So, you guys think she's gonna let you keep doing this?"_ Loki asked

Johei nodded, obviously not worried

"Don't worry, once she comes back we'll show her the stuff we got and prove to her that we'll be fine."

Kazuhiko, on the other hand, wasn't so sure.

"I don't know… Mika-senpai shows a lot of concern. If it's something she doesn't understand, she'll probably won't be fine with this."

The four waited for another minute, hoping to see Mikan come back.

" _Shouldn't she be back by now?"_ Loki asked.

Johei shifted his weight.

"Yeah, she would have tried to come back by now. Maybe we should check on her."

Johei walked into the mirror with Loki while Kazuhiko and Tyr stood by. A split second later, Johei poked his head back.

"Dude, senpai's not here! The place even changed!"

Kazuhiko looked puzzled.

"Changed? What do you mean, changed?"

Johei rolled his eyes and grabbed Kazuhiko's hand, trying to pull him in.

"Just hurry up!"

_Mirror Dimension_

_?_

Kazuhiko stepped into the Mirror Dimension, expecting to see the mall, but he got a surprising scene instead.

"What the hell happened here?"

The place he was standing in was still the mall that he knew, but it looked as if it had a darker feel to it. The stores were closed and black slime-like webbing coated the doors, making them impossible to open. Everything looked worn down, as if the mirror was a time-traveling device that sent them centuries into the future. Outside, the sky was reddish black with just enough light to see the path. Overall, the place looked like shit. Mikan was nowhere in sight.

"Mika-senpai! Where are you?!" Johei called, but nobody answered.

"Huh, where could she have gone?"

The two heard a bubbling noise and looked over to the balcony railing. There was a black and red ooze that 'climbed' it's way up to the floor.

" _Kazuhiko! It's a shadow!"_ Tyr said.

Kazuhiko readied himself and drew his sword, Johei doing likewise with his yari. The shadow finally pulled itself onto the floor and split into three parts. The parts solidified into large wooden statues that had four masks attached to each of their heads. The masks constantly switched around, as if the shadows were communicating to each other.

"Johei, I'll take the one on the right!"

Kazuhiko ran up to the statue and leaped into the air, swinging his sword down on one of the masks. The sword broke on of the masks in half only for it to be replaced by the next one.

"Garu!"

A gust of wind blew one of the shadows over the edge and smashed on the ground below. Kazuhiko turned to see Johei with broken chains attached to his wrists, Loki extending his hand.

" _Kazuhiko!"_

Kazuhiko turned just in time to dodge the **Agi** the statue cast. His arms singed slightly, feeling the intensity of the flame. Kazuhiko felt chains form on his wrists and quickly broke them.

"Zio!"

Tyr extended his right hand to the sky, absorbing a lightning bolt, and discharged it towards the shadow. The statue fell on the ground, charred, and disintegrated into dust. One last shadow remained.

Kazuhiko and Johei cast looks at each other before charging the shadow. The shadow, recognizing the danger of the situation, turned and tried to run. Suddenly, the sound of a blade being pulled out of it's sheath rang into the air. Johei and Kazuhiko looked around, trying to identify the location of where it came from.

"Hey, Kaz, did you hear that?"

"What was tha-"

The shadow in front of them suddenly split apart and fell to the ground in pieces. Behind it, was a humanoid figure with something that looked like a falcon mask. Kazuhiko couldn't tell what the figure was due to it's body being covered with shadow slime and dust, and with slightly reddish hair with long bangs that covered half of the mask.

"Who are you four?" The person asked.

"Four?" Johei asked.

It took a moment for the boys and Personas to realize, but the person could see the Personas. Kazuhiko questioned the person.

"Wait, you can see them?"

The person nodded.

"Yes, I can. Now answer my question: Who are you?"

Tyr answered the person.

" _These two young men here are Kazuhiko Sukima and Johei Shiroka. I am Tyr, Kazuhiko's Persona. This is Loki, Johei's Persona."_

The person nodded, understanding the situation.

"Next question, what are you doing here?"

Kazuhiko answered this time.

"We're here trying to look for our friend. She didn't come back."

The person nodded again, and with all of his questions asked, he lowered his rapier and sheathed it. Johei seemed to have questions in mind for the newcomer but didn't follow on with them.

"Pst, hey Kaz." Johei whispered.

Kazuhiko turned his ear to Johei.

"Ask him something."

_Okay then_ Kazuhiko thought. _What should I ask him? Obviously the place has changed over the past two days. He looks like he's been around here so…_

"Are you cosplaying as one of the Feathermen?"

_Dangit!_

The person drew back, being surprised by this question and shook it's head. Johei sighed and asked the question himself.

"What happened here? It wasn't like this when we were here before."

Falcon mask spoke.

"It's because of mankind."

Johei looked confused.

"Is this going to be one of those rants where people blame stuff on mankind like global warming?"

Falcon mask shook his head, as if annoyed by Johei's stupidity.

"No, this place reflects upon mankind's intentions. The only reason why it's this bad is because something powerful is stirring."

"And I did not understand a single thing you just said. Anyways, did you see our friend? She should be around here somewhere."

The Falcon turned and walked to the exit of the mall, beckoning for the boys and the Personas to follow.

"I can bring you there but I can't help you any further. Shadow nests are too dangerous to storm through without a Persona."

After walking through a neighborhood that Kazuhiko didn't recognize, they came to a large clearing where the two boys had fought with each other the previous time they were here.

"Is that…" Kazuhiko started.

Falcon mask nodded.

"Yes. A shadow nest. The nest where mankind's evil intentions and desires are birthed."

Falcon mask began to walk off into the distance, away from the nest. Johei noticed this and called out to the Falcon mask.

"Wait! We will see you again, right? What do we call you?"

Falcon mask stopped for a moment.

_What is this feeling?_ He thought. _They really want to know who I am? Seems that they haven't spent a long time in here._

Finally settling on an answer, Falcon mask spoke.

" **Hayabusa**. Call me Hayabusa. As for your other question, we might see each other in the future..."

With that, Falcon left the four. Loki began brought everyone's attention back to the situation at hand.

" _Well, now that Mike Hawk showed us where that hot lady friend of yours' is, I say we go get her before she gets killed. Shall we?"_

Kazuhiko nodded. Being a leader figure, he felt responsibility for his team. Right now, to ensure their motivation, he needed to give a speech.

"Alright guys. Mika-senpai's in there. We're her only hope of getting out of here alive. No matter what, we won't abandon her to her death."

Johei nodded.

"Okay then! Besides, that guy said it was too dangerous to go into a nest without a Persona. We got Personas and weapons. How hard can it be?"

_One hour later_

" _You just had to say to that, didn't you?"_ Loki said.

Johei was bent over and leaning on his knees, panting. Kazuhiko felt tired as well, but was able to keep himself upright by leaning on his sword like a cane. Loki and Tyr, on the other hand, looked fine; slightly tired from the battles, but fine nonetheless.

" _Kazuhiko, we have to hurry to save your friend."_ Tyr said.

Kazuhiko nodded and wiped his brow and flicked the sweat off his hand.

_Wait a second_ Kazuhiko thought. _I still had that can of Boost with me, didn't I?_

He checked his backpack and found the can. He popped open the can and drank deeply, feeling the energy flowing back to him. Tyr also felt the sensation of the drink.

" _This feeling! That magical liquid is renewing my strength!"_ Tyr said, excitedly.

Loki and Johei noticed the two.

"What?! Dude, please tell me you got another can."

Kazuhiko felt bad for him, so he tossed another can to Johei.

"Thanks man!" Johei said.

Johei began to open the can before Kazuhiko realized what he did.

_*FUSH*_

Half the contents of the soda went full auto into Johei's face. Loki began laughing while Kazuhiko quickly apologized. Tyr, however, looked in awe.

" _My goodness! It seemed that there was a monster hiding inside of the can! A rather low level monster, but reaping it might prove useful!"_

Johei sighed and sipped the remainder of the drink.

"So, how far do you think Mika-senpai is?"

Kazuhiko looked around and found a door at the bottom of the stairs. He felt a strong presence behind it. Tyr, who also felt the presence spoke up.

" _She's behind that door, I can sense it."_

Johei perked up. Loki felt the effects of the Boost sharpen his skills.

"Alrighty then! Let's get her out of here!"

Kazuhiko nodded and walked to the door.

**Hey guys! So, sorry for the wait on this chapter. I was thinking of Mikan's Persona, Hayabusa's character, and the answers for Johei. I hope you all have a great fourth of July! Without further ado, let's go interview Johei!**

Dangstaboy: Hello everybody! Welcome to the aftershow interview! I'm your host, Dangstaboy! Tonight, we're here with a new guest! Please give a warm welcome to Johei Shiroka!

_(Audience claps)_

Johei: Where the hell am I?

Dangstaboy: Hey there, Johei! Welcome to the after show! The audience has a couple questions for you tonight that they want answers to!

Johei: Didn't Kaz tell me he had a dream like this before?

Dangstaboy: Alrighty then! First question. This one's from RosyMiranto18! What do you think about pancakes? Do you like it or not?

Johei: Well, pancakes are pretty good! I really like the ones from I.H.O.P.E, but it costs so much. I've made some at home, but I probably won't do it again.

Dangstaboy: Really? Why's that?

Johei: Well, Loki's been playing pranks on me all the time. Last time I tried making pancakes, he switched the eggs with those gag eggs and the chocolate chips with rabbit $#!t from the neighbor.

Dangstaboy: O...kay… on to the next question, I guess. Did you know about Goro Akechi? If so, what do you think about him?

Johei: You mean the second Detective Prince? Yeah, I've heard about him. He seems a bit snooty, but he does get a lot of popularity. Personally, I'd rather prefer the first Detective Prince, Naoto Shirogane. Never really liked Akechi-san, though. Against the Phantom thieves when they were obviously doing good for the people! Strange how he suddenly disappeared though. Wonder what happened to the guy.

Dangstaboy: Okay, thanks! Last question: What happened between you and Nikano-chan?

Loki: Oh! I can answer that!

Johei: Wait, what the- Loki?! How the *beep* are you here?! What the *beep* are you doing here? That encounter was your *beep* fault you piece of *beep*.

Dangstaboy: Uh, hold on Johei. Quit cussing. This place doesn't allow profanity or else you'll be transported back immediately.

Loki: Well, I can still answer for him! They were-

Johei: Don't you *beep* dare you sick son of a *beep*. Get the *beep* out of here!

(Johei and Loki vanish)

Dangstaboy: … Okay, I guess that concludes the interview. Our next guest will be Mikan in chapter 10! Keep those questions rolling, post comments on the review about this fanfic, and good night everybody!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So, I just want to say that your comments mean a lot to me; I'm not doing this out of routine, but I felt that your reviews are really what drives me to make more chapters of this fanfic. Please keep up the work. I'll even add in some bonus chapters that have nothing to do with the story and will be just for fun, but I need to know what you guys want. Also, I finally came up with Mikan's Persona! It actually fits well with the Social link I was planning for her, so it's a win-win! Also, I plan to make Johei's social link a progressive link, it'll mature over the course of the story by having Kazuhiko remember the events before he left Nuzoko for the first time.**

**CHAPTER 9**

_April 8, 2021_

_Mirror Dimension; Shadow Nest_

_Floor 9_

Kazuhiko placed his hands on the door. He knew Mikan was on the other side and hoped she didn't merge with a shadow yet. Johei, Loki and Tyr were right behind him, waiting for him to open the door.

"Alright, here goes nothing."

Kazuhiko pushed the door open to see a large room. In the middle were four pillars; two of the pillars, opposite of each other, had chains attached to them and were holding somebody up to prevent them from resting on the floor. That person had long black hair.

"Mika-senpai!" Johei shouted.

Mikan weakly looked up in their direction.

"K-Kazu...hiko-san? Jo...hei-kun?" Mikan said.

Kazuhiko took note of her injuries, as if someone beat her.

" _Kazuhiko!"_ Tyr said.

" _I sense another presence in this room."_

Kazuhiko quickly brandished his sword and surveyed the area. His eyes stopped at a tall figure in the dark corner of the room.

"Hey! Who are you?" Johei called out.

The figure stayed silent, then turned to the window.

"Time shall tell. Until then, I shall only watch over your actions."

The figure jumped through the window and disappeared from sight. Johei quickly ran to the window.

"Kaz! Come on! We gotta catch him!"

Kazuhiko nodded but then stopped. He looked at the ground and saw a tiny black/red slime crawling towards him. It passed him and made it's way to Mikan.

"They… they died… because of me..." Mikan muttered.

Kazuhiko realized what was happening and yelled to Johei.

"Johei! She's turning! Help me!"

Johei wheeled around and saw the shadows crawling on the Mikan's chains.

"I was gifted… with beauty… but it… was also a curse."

Shadows crawled onto her arms now. Johei rushed over and threw his spear at the chains. The spear hit the chains, but they didn't falter.

"What the hell?" Johei said.

"People… would try to make me… sleep with them..."

The shadows had completely covered her lower body.

"Kaz, why didn't it work?! It should have broken into pieces!" Johei retorted.

Kazuhiko shook his head.

"I don't know, but let's keep hacking at it before she gets completely covered." Kazuhiko ran to Mikan and prepared to swing his sword when…

*Splat*

"Ah!"

Kazuhiko fell back after being blown away. Tyr rushed to his side.

" _Are you alright? What happened?"_

Kazuhiko rubbed his head and got back onto his feet.

"I think I hit a wall… but nothing's there..."

"The people… who wanted to protect me… they ended up getting hurt… or worse."

The shadows covered Mikan's torso and were creeping up on her neck.

"Mika-senpai!" Johei shouted.

"Don't give into the shadows! Don't give into despair!"

Mikan didn't listen to him, or maybe couldn't hear him. The shadows covered her eyes.

"That's why my parents died… That's why… I don't deserve… to live."

Mikan was suddenly pulled into a cage where a chain attached to her neck and melded with the ceiling of the cage. The chains on her arms were attached to the ground. Mikan hung there with her eyes closed, as if she were accepting death. Shadows began to cover the cage until it formed a torso of the cage. From it, sprouted ten arms; each carrying a weapon or a shield made of ice. The head sprouted to make a white mask with blue markings around the right eye. Icicles grew downwards from the head giving the impression of hair. Shoulder pads had thorns sprouting out along the flat sides. Hard ice encased the hands to make wickedly sharp claws. The entire body was made of cold black steel. Half of it's body was in the floor below. As if the being weren't terrifying enough for the boys, the monstrous height of 50 feet ensured that they would have pissed their pants. Johei, much to Loki's amusement, did.

"Sh-Shut up you asshole!" Johei yelled to Loki who was snickering. The shadow spoke.

" _If you get in the way of her goal, you shall perish!"_

The shadow swung one of the weapons down at Johei.

"Crap!"

Johei dove to the side, narrowly missing the blade. Kazuhiko saw his opportunity.

"Tyr!" Kazuhiko yelled as he broke his chains.

" _Cleave!"_ Tyr yelled as he swung his sword at the arm.

The arm slightly dented. The shadow didn't seem to have felt any pain as it pulled it's sword out of the ground. The ground had been cleanly sliced through by the sword's edge.

"Shit!" Johei yelled as another arm swung at him. This time, it held a bludgeon. The ground cracked when it came in contact with the heavy weapon and Johei was put of the way once again.

"Sorry if this hurts you, Mika-senpai. Persona!" Johei yelled.

" _Garu!"_ Loki said as he summoned a small whirlwind towards the shadow.

The shadow stumbled backwards, but retained it's balance. It shook off the attack and went back to fighting them.

" _Kazuhiko! None of our attacks are doing much damage."_ Tyr said.

Kazuhiko grunted as he dodged a a swing from the shadow.

"Tell me something I didn't know." Kazuhiko said.

" _Well, okay then. Maybe you didn't know about-"_

"I didn't mean that literally!"

Kazuhiko broke his chains and cast a spell.

" _Zio!"_ Tyr shouted.

The blast of lightning didn't have much of an effect on the shadow. The shadow, in fact, seemed to absorb the lightning and attacked with much more ferocity.

" _Enough of these games! Time for you all to die!"_

The shadow circled it's arms around itself and a massive amount of energy appeared above it. Tyr realized what it was doing.

" _Kazuhiko! Shield yourself!"_

Kazuhiko placed his sword in front of him just in time before the shadow cast it's spell.

" _Mabufu!"_

Ice formed on Kazuhiko's body and broke immediately. The shards cut through his skin and he began to bleed.

"Damnit!" Kazuhiko heard Johei shout.

He turned around to see Johei who had his feet stuck to the ground because of the ice. The shadow took it's club and swung it at him.

Time began to slow for Johei. The club was three feet away from him. He closed his eyes, waiting for impact while shielding himself with his spear.

*clang*

Johei opened his eyes to see Loki in front of him, blocking the attack with his arms.

" _You gonna move or what?"_ Loki asked Johei.

Johei finally took a hint and tried prying himself out of the ice with his spear, but it didn't do any good.

"It's not breaking!" Johei yelled.

Loki grunted; He couldn't stand his ground any longer.

" _What a nuisance."_ The shadow said as it swung it's club.

Loki and Johei were both hit by it and were sent flying. Loki hit the ground and rolled a little bit. Johei flew into the wall and landed on the ground. Both were unconscious and didn't show any signs of getting up soon. The shadow brandished it's swords, ready to deal the killing blow. Kazuhiko couldn't do anything about it.

_I can't do anything! I can't help my friends, or even save myself! What is wrong with me?!_

Kazuhiko fell to his knees. His tears streaming down his face and hitting the floor. Then, a voice rang into his head.

_Yes you can._

Kazuhiko looked up. Tyr was nowhere to be found, yet he could still hear the voice.

_You can help him. After all, you are friends._

Suddenly, a card appeared before his eyes.

"The… the magician?"

_The ability to use your own potential. You have an unlimited potential, wild card!_

The card disappeared and chains began to form on Kazuhiko's wrists. A small smile crept up onto his face once again.

_What are you waiting for? I want some in on this action!_

Kazuhiko pulled at the chains on his wrists. They slightly cracked, letting a light shine from them. Kazuhiko pulled harder until they broke, the chain links flying everywhere.

" _Agi!"_

The shadow's swords swung down, but when they were about to connect with Johei and Loki, they melted.

" _What?!"_ The shadow cried.

It turned around to look at Kazuhiko. He still looked the same; standing with his sword in his right hand. What was different, was his Persona. Where Tyr once stood, there was a new Persona. It had a carved pumpkin head and a witch's hat. It didn't have a visible body, but it was holding onto a lantern with a gloved hand. To top it off, it was clothed in a black cloak. It closed it's lantern which had spewed fire.

" _Whee! That was fun!"_ The Persona said.

Kazuhiko rested his sword on his shoulder and rolled his neck around.

"You ready to do this, **Pyro Jack?** " Kazuhiko asked.

Pyro Jack jumped with joy.

" _Hell yeah! Let's go!"_

The shadow went back to it's serious nature. It raised it's clubs and swung them all down towards Kazuhiko. Kazuhiko broke his chains and cast a spell.

" _Agi!"_

The clubs all melted into water, and soon, the shadow didn't have anymore weapons. Johei finally got up, leaning on his spear for support. Kazuhiko was now at a running pace. Pyro Jack blasting the shadow multiple times with Agi spells.

" _Hey"_ Loki said.

Johei looked at him.

" _I have a plan, but I'll need you to help me with it."_

Johei lent him his ear and listened. A sly smile grew on his face. Kazuhiko jumped into the air, his sword held downwards towards the mask.

"hhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Kazuhiko stabbed his sword into the mask of the shadow and leaped back. He shattered his chains once more and cast another Agi. The shadow slumped and fell onto it's knees, the sword was still embedded in it's head.

"You… It's going… to take more… than that to… kill me." The shadow said.

_Luckily, we do have more!"_ Loki shouted out.

Loki was standing on a pillar, hunched on his knees with his hands holding onto the edge of the pillar. Johei stood by him, smiling as if he just won the lottery.

" _Garu!"_ Loki yelled as he summoned a tornado.

Without a moment's hesitation, he dove in and curled into a ball; the blades on his body all facing the same direction: The shadow. The garu tornado spun towards the shadow with Loki inside of it.

" _Oh, shit."_

*shink*

*slice*

**Would've taken too long to type all the sounds so let's get right to the point.**

The shadow fell back on the ground, the shadows meting away until Mikan was on the ground, her chains pinning her down to the floor. Kazuhiko looked back at Johei stunned.

"Holy crap, man! You actually used your brain for once!" Kazuhiko said.

"Hell's yeah I did! That went absolute- wait… did you just insult me?"

"Uh… no. Anyways..."

The party of four looked back to Mikan.

"Why…?" Mikan asked.

Kazhuiko stepped forward.

"Why… did you save me?"

Kazuhiko walked towards Mikan.

"You of all people… should want me dead..."

Kazuhiko stopped right in front of her. Mikan looked up at him.

"Your first day, you got sent to the hospital because of me. Why are you saving me now?"

"Did those other people want to see you suffer?"

Mikan stopped whereas Kazuhiko continued.

"Those people suffered to save you. They wanted to see you live on happily. Even your parents did that. The parents would always die for their child."

Mikan's eyes started to tear up. She saw the many faces that passed by her that sacrificed their lives just so she could be happy. Yes, even Kazuhiko's face. Strangely, she remembered when he used his face to shield her, and that was the exact face she remembered. This just about ruined the moment for her.

"Pft- hahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!"

_The scary resemblances between my friends here and in Inaba…_

It took a while for Mikan to calm down. Finally, she looked serious.

"But what can I do now? I don't want people to suffer because of me."

Johei jumped in on his chance.

"Well, maybe you can hook up with a super cool and strong guy like moi?"

Mikan face suddenly fell into a glare and she got up and broke her chains; Just to punch Johei in the face. Johei hit the ground with Kazuhiko, Tyr, and Loki looking at him; with a look of amusement, pity, disappointment or, in Mikan's case, just not giving a shit.

Mikan crossed her arms and faced Kazuhiko.

"Well, now that this is all over, where do we go to get outta here?"

Kazuhiko smiled at Mikan's old self and picked up Johei as he beckoned her to follow. For a split second, though, Kazuhiko saw a shining figure behind her. Before his eyesight could filter the light, it vanished.

"What th-"

"Hey! You coming?" Mikan shouted to Kazuhiko.

Kazuhiko turned to Mikan, then back to where the figure was.

_Well, this'll be interesting. I wonder what her Persona's gonna be like._

_(Evening)_

_9:52 PM_

_Nuzoko Mall District_

"UUUUUUGH!"

Mikan slumped onto the nearest bench. Kazuhiko did likewise along with Johei. Tyr and Loki looked tired, but continued to stand. They all looked like absolute crap.

"Well, that was an experience to remember." Mikan said.

The five had no encounters with any shadows after they rescued Mikan, much to their advantage. Johei, who was unconscious for the majority of the walk back, decided to speak up.

"So… we can keep coming back there?"

Kazuhiko mentally face-palmed himself whereas Mikan frowned at Johei.

"Absolutely not! There is no way I'm letting you two go in there alone!"

Loki coughed, trying to get Mikan's attention.

"I mean, four. No way I'm letting you four in there alone."

Loki slumped. Johei reassured him.

"Don't worry, man. It was worth a shot."

Kazuhiko and Johei looked downtrodden.

"Well, I guess we can return these weapons, since we're not using them anymore."

Johei began to stand up but Mikan quickly stopped him.

"I said, I'm not letting you four in there, alone. But, if I'm with you, that's another story."

Kazuhiko looked confused. Mikan, who almost died in the Mirror dimension actually…

"There is no way that you four are going in there without me!" Mikan shouted, her fists pumped.

Johei, seemed to be the most shocked out of everyone there, even more shocked than the elderly couple that was right in front of her.

"What?! Don't mess with my mind Mika-senpai! Besides, you don't even have a weapon to defend yourself! Much less, one of these guys!" Johei said while pointing his thumb to Tyr and Loki.

"Weapons, for me, are easy. I've got a couple of hunting crossbows from my grandparent's collection! Personas though, I'll just sleep on it."

Johei sputtered and tried to protest until Kazuhiko pulled him over.

"She's not gonna quit, Johei. We might as well just take up that offer. It's the most we're gonna get."

Johei sighed. Then he spoke.

"Alright, fine. But you can only come with us once you have a Persona. I'm actually serious on that part."

Mikan nodded in agreement and the five walked/floated out of the mall.

_10 minutes later…_

Johei had split off at an intersection with Loki while Kazuhiko, Tyr and Mikan walked in the other direction. The atmosphere was quiet until Mikan broke the silence.

"So… what happened…? When I was out?"

Kazuhiko looked towards her, then at Tyr, questioning him if this would be a wise decision. After receiving an affirmative nod from Tyr, Kazuhiko turned back to Mikan.

"You said how you were guilty about all the people that got hurt because they wanted to protect you."

Mikan nodded. She slightly let her eyes droop, as if she just remembered something she wished that she didn't.

"About that..." Mikan began.

_Here we go._ Kazuhiko thought. _Let's hear your story._

"Well, you weren't one to get hurt because of me. But you were lucky that you didn't get killed." Mikan said.

Kazuhiko thought back to his first day back in Nuzoko. _Yeah… that was pretty stupid to protect her with my face._ Mikan continued.

"Back in my first year, there was this teacher, Mr. Damosaba, that was rumored to have affairs with his students. He could never get pinned down because of the lack of evidence and the popularity he had at Kyuto. But one day, he held me after class and told me to sleep with him that night. He threatened to hurt my grandparents if I refused. I had no choice, so I waited for my grandparents to sleep, and then a waited outside so he could pick me up."

Kazuhiko listened intently. He hated these types of people. Just because they had authority, they thought they could abuse it and get away without any consequences.

"I started to walk into his car, until I reconsidered and backed away from the car. He then tried to pull me into the car. I tried screaming until I thought nobody was coming. But that's when… **He** came."

Kazuhiko was so engrossed in the story, he didn't realize he just passed the hotel a block before. Mikan noticed this for him and stopped.

"Oh! Sorry, I tend to ramble. I'll tell you another time." Mikan said.

Kazuhiko waved goodbye to Mikan as she walked down the road. Tyr watched intently.

" _You know, she reminds me someone I once knew."_ Tyr said.

Kazuhiko looked at him.

"Really? Who does she remind you of?"

The two headed to the front door of the hotel.

" _I don't remember, I did know that she couldn't save people close to her though. She is very strong and independent, but she can also be very… hard-headed."_

"So, she's a feminist?"

_10:34 PM_

_Mikan's house_

Mikan opened the door to her grandparent's house. Her grandmother and grandfather were probably asleep right now and put some leftovers in the refrigerator. Mikan sighed at having to reheat the food, but she didn't complain; she deserved it for being home late.

"I should probably apologize to them tomorrow."

She considered leaving them a note when she left for school and made a mental note to do that. The microwave beeped, signaling the end of reheating her stir fry. She took the takeout box out of the microwave, a pair of chopsticks out of the drawer and a glass of melon juice out of the fridge. She sat herself down at the table alone while she ate her food.

_I need to do this for them. After all, I am their senpai. It's the responsible thing to do._ She thought to herself.

She stopped for a moment.

_Quit lying to yourself, Mikan! You just want to protect them. Not that it's the right thing to do, but so you can redeem yourself; To make yourself feel better!_

It was a bitter pill to swallow, but the voice in her head was right. Kazuhiko and Johei meant so much to her, as if they were her own brothers. Johei being the crazy brother into incest, but a brother nonetheless.

_Yes. This time, I'll make sure nobody gets hurt. Nobody's going to hurt my friends on my watch!_

" _Could you not shout? Your grandparents are still sleeping."_

"Ah, right. I still have to- wait, who said that?"

Mikan turned around and saw a female figure that was 10 feet tall right behind her, stooping so it wouldn't hit it's head on the ceiling.

" _Also, finish your food quickly. You'll need to get more sleep if you want to recover from that experience."_

Mikan turned to her bottle, wondering if she accidentally grabbed a leftover bottle of beer.

_(Morning)_

_April 9, 2021_

_Kyuto High, Front Gates_

"So, you think Mika-senpai's gonna be alright?" Johei asked.

Kazuhiko nodded.

"She didn't seem that hurt, so it's safe to say that she'll be up and about."

Johei looked like he felt really proud of himself, which Tyr questioned.

" _So, are you congratulating yourself on your success of saving Mikan?"_

Johei shook his head.

"As much as I would have done that, that's not why I'm so happy today."

Loki floated by, slumping his shoulders.

" _He saw right through all of my pranks. My life has no meaning now."_

The four headed inside the building when they were stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hey, you guys! Wait up for me!"

Mikan walked up to the four of them, smiling like she had won the lottery. Another thing to notice, were the bags under her eyes.

"Holy crap Mika-senpai!" Johei said.

"Did you get any sleep at all last night? The bags under your eyes are bigger than the cheeks of a chipmunk!"

" _Wait, really?"_

Loki zeroed in on Mikan's eyes and fell back laughing.

" _Hahahaha! They really are! Hahaha!"_

Mikan scowled at Loki, but went back to her cheerful look. Kazuhiko noticed this and decided to press on the subject.

"Well, you look cheerful today."

Mikan beamed to Kazuhiko.

"Indeed I am! Looks like I'll be joining you guys in the Mirror dimension!"

Johei paused for a second.

"Wait, you got a Persona?!"

Kazuhiko was surprised as well. Tyr seemed uneasy. Loki seemed happy.

" _Oh, really? Nice! Who is it? Where are they?"_

Tyr moved closer to Loki.

" _Loki, you might want to hide. Now."_

Loki looked confused.

" _What do you mean, hide? I want to meet this new guy!"_

" _I have a feeling that the Mikan's Persona is somebody you know very well..."_

Loki shook his head.

" _Well, come on. Where is your partner? Call them."_

Mikan nodded.

"Alright! You can come out now, **Skadi**!"

In less than a second, Loki's monitor face changed from it's usual Tom Hiddleston smile, to a Konami exclamation mark.

" _Wait… did you just say… **S-** **S-S** **kadi**?"_

Mikan looked confused.

"Yes, I did. Is there something wrong?"

Then, another female voice appeared.

" _You!"_

Everybody turned around to see a 10 foot tall woman in a fur cloak. Her right eye had tattoos around it while both eyes showed no pupils; Just a white light. Along her back, was a bow made of ice so pure, it took a few seconds to realize it was there. Her boots were made of animal skins and her two hands were encased in ice gauntlets. Loki's computer monitor played a video.

" _It was at this moment that he realized, he f*cked up."_

**Sorry, but this part was not included in the published fanfiction for a number of reasons. Either it was too graphic that I would probably get banned for it or that I was too lazy to do it.**

_2:45 PM_

_Shigure's Restaurant_

The entire gang was seated at a table with their Personas behind them. They decided to order a meal so they could celebrate Mikan's addition to the team as well as Skadi's (much to Loki's protest).

"Well, I think this is a good start!" Johei said as he dug into his beef bowl.

Kazuhiko and Mikan did likewise, but at a much more civilized pace. Skadi was standing on one side with her arms crossed; Loki on another side with his monitor screen cracked and several error notifications; Tyr between the two to act as a peace keeper.

" _So, I know that you two don't have the best history together, bu-"_ Tyr started until Loki cut him off.

" _Oh yeah, sure. As if getting a snake to pour it's venom on your face daily is a little prank. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be hiding my face behind this computer screen!"_ Loki retorted.

Johei took a sudden interest in this.

"Wait, you can take that computer screen off your head? How come you never told me this?"

" _Well, you see, I'm all for scarring you for life, but you'd never quit poking at me for how terrible my face looks."_

Johei nodded.

"Fair enough."

And he continued to eat. Kazuhiko and Mikan, however, were engaged in a conversation.

"And you met a guys in a falcon mask named, Hayabusa?"

Kazuhiko nodded while he put his bowl down.

"Yeah. I couldn't tell if he was a shadow or human. It was pretty tough to figure out because of the mask and how he's got all that shadow slime on him."

Mikan pressed her index finger to her forehead as she thought deeply.

"We should ask him next time we're there. On the other side of things, what were you two planning on doing?"

Johei stopped chewing for a moment to answer her question.

"Bwell, bwe ver gona gho han fine Shuzhukhi's parhens han makh dem..."

"Talk to me when you're done chewing." Mikan said as she scooted her seat away from him.

Kazuhiko answered this time, luckily, without any food still in his mouth.

"Johei found out that we can make people do stuff out of guilt if we force their shadow to see their faults. So, we decided to make Suzuki's parents confess what they did to her and turn themselves in. That is, that was our plan until we had to rescue you."

Mikan nodded, and then saddened.

"So, you were going to make them pay for their crimes, but I got in the way..."

Kazuhiko realized what he just said and tried to fix his mistake.

"N-Not that it was a bad thing, really. We did want to help you too, so we decided to put Suzuki's parents on wait."

But Mikan didn't listen. Instead, she slammed her fist on the table.

"I swear that I'll do everything I can to help you two avenge Suzuki-chan!"

Kazuhiko and Johei both stared at her, along with everybody in the restaurant.

"Maybe we should get out of here." Johei said.

"Yeah, good idea. Check please." Kazuhiko said as he waved for the waiter to come to them.

Kazuhiko payed off the bill for everybody with the money they got from the Mirror Dimension (Shadows carry a lot of money!) and they all walked outside. Their Personas followed them while they walked down the street and to the subway station. Then, they suddenly heard a shriek.

"What was that?!" Kazuhiko asked as he turned around.

His eyes scanned the area until he finally looked up. There, on the building, were two adults; A man and a woman.

"W-Wait a minute. That's the same building Suzuki jumped off of!" Johei said.

"And, th-those people!" Mikan said, not daring to finish the sentence.

All three of the high schoolers were in shock of the two people. They were just the people they were talking about at the restaurant. They plotted to make them see justice and pay for their crimes. Those two people were on top of the building with a rope tied to their necks and the rail.

"Th-that's… Mr. and Mrs. Miura!"

**Plot twist! Somehow, Suzuki's parents are commiting suicide! Why are they there? Is it a coincidence that it's the same tower Suzuki died at? That they are going to die the same way she did? Find out on the next Chapter! As always, please review, favorite, follow, or recommend to someone you know! It could be your brother, your sister, your friend, your neighbor, even your dog! Remember that Mikan is coming up in the next chapter for the interview, so ask some questions that you have in mind for her in the reviews! I apologize in advance if any of these jokes are offensive in any way to you. It contains pretty dark humor, so if you're not into that, just skip it.**

_Loki's Horrible Puns_

Loki: Hey, Tyr.

Tyr: Hm? Yes?

Loki: What do you say to an amputee that falls down?

Tyr: If this has anything to do with me sacrificing my arm…

Loki: You look like you could use… **a hand**!

*ba-dum crash*

Loki: Hey, Elsa.

Skadi: Call me that again and you will die.

Loki: What do you do to guys that you want to reject?

Skadi: I swear, if this is one of your stupid jokes-

Loki: You give them the **cold shoulder**!

*ba-dum crash*

Loki: 'Sup Johei.

Johei: Why are you waking me up at 4 in the morning?

Loki: So you can get and train, of course!

Johei: What are you talking about? I don't train.

Loki: Sure you do! After all, I am your **Persona** l trainer!

*ba-dum crash*

Loki: Yo! Mikan!

Mikan: Oh no.

Loki: I've just recently gotten into this game called basketball!

Mikan: Could you please annoy somebody else?

Loki: I'm so good at it, everyone says I'm a **God**!

*ba-dum crash*

Loki: How's it going Kazuhiko?

Kazuhiko: I don't think I can take anymore of this.

Loki: Well you know what would make that frown into a smile?

Kazuhiko: No! No more puns! I am literally about to shoot myself if you make another pun!

Loki: …

Kazuhiko: …

Loki: Okay then. I'll stop.

Kazuhiko: Thank God!

Loki: I'll give it … my best **SHOT**!

*ba-dum crash*

_In real life_

News Anchor: Good evening viewers at home. Our top story is about a new Fanfiction author going by the alias of "dangstaboy". He was found in front of his computer coming up with a new chapter, when he suddenly decided to shoot himself. The suicide is unknown for it's reason, but experts believe it is because of these horrible list of puns. Actually … oh God… These are really bad…

*bang*

**Told you it was some pretty dark stuff. Anyways, I'd like to know which Persona game was your favorite! Not by gameplay, because it would obviously be Persona 5, but just the story and characters. I have to know if I'm not the only person who prefers Persona 4 Golden even after playing Persona 5. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, hey guys! Quick shout out to this chapter's contributors for the interview! RosyMiranto18 and adtauthor22. You guys are awesome! People like you are the reason that I'm still writing this fanfic! Also, we just reached chapter 10! Break out the champagne! The next new OC won't be appearing in a while so hang tight! I will make two chapters in celebration of this both are part of the plot, but I wanted to do it. On a side note, has anyone read aiyumi's The Queen's plan? I've just read the latest chapter and really enjoyed it. Give it a read if you have the time! Tell me if you want me to do this, publishing two chapters at a time.**

**CHAPTER 10**

Everyone stood there as Suzuki's parents jumped off the building at the same time; their necks making a horrible sound as the rope caught them. Time stopped for the six of them; everybody around them started to run, scream or call the police. The teenagers stared at the bodies as their chains disappeared without a trace. The trio stayed there even after the police had taken down the bodies and questioned them. Only after the commotion died down, did they go to the subway station.

The boys sat on either side of Mikan; the only noise being the subway train passing through the tunnel; the air filled with tension, confusion and despair. Johei finally took a hammer to the glass window of that silence.

"What do you think caused them to do that?"

Kazuhiko stood silent for a moment, then answered.

"They had chains on them that disappeared once they died. Suzuki-chan's death was the same."

Mikan's eyebrows curved into a confused state.

"Wait, you saw chains on her? How?" Mikan asked.

Johei questioned this as well.

"Yeah! I was the closest to her at the time, but I didn't see any chains."

Kazuhiko sighed and sat back with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Believe it or not, I saw them. I even told you guys too, but you didn't believe me."

Johei thought back and remembered.

"Oh yeah, I remember. I thought you were seeing things."

Tyr began shifting slightly, as if he was nervous. Kazuhiko saw this and asked him a question.

"Hey, Tyr. Do you know about any of this?"

Tyr was about to speak until Johei spoke up.

"Wait a minute! Those chains looked just like ours!"

Mikan and Kazuhiko turned to Johei in astonishment. Loki took it upon himself to make fun of this.

" _Wow! You actually used your brain for once!"_

Johei was about to yell at Loki, but thought better of it. Other people were in their car and would see him yelling at thin air. There was no point in having people call a hospital on him now. Mikan recovered from her shock.

"Yes, you're right. Those chains you two had on your wrists looked a lot like the ones Suzuki's parents had."

Kazuhiko knew that this couldn't be a coincidence. The cause of death, the same suicide spot, the chains disappearing, even that they were Suzuki-chan's parents. There was no way that it couldn't be noticed.

" _Well, maybe we should check the Mirror Dimension if there is anything happening in there"_ Skadi said.

The rest of the party nodded in agreement and made sure to meet up with each other after school tomorrow. Once they reached their stop, the three pairs went their separate ways. Kazuhiko soon found himself talking to Tyr again.

" _Kazuhiko, are you sure it's a good idea to keep Pyro Jack?"_ Tyr asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. He's the only one who can use fire spells, currently. We need to keep our arsenal large in case we run into some problems." Kazuhiko answered

Tyr didn't seem happy with this.

" _But Kazuhiko, haven't you noticed anything different ever since you summoned him?"_

Kazuhiko's eyebrows curved.

"What do you mean?"

" _Well, he and I are a part of you. We both can speak to you. I tend to be the only one that can be seen outside of the Mirror Dimension and he can't but he can still say things."_

"Tyr, what are you trying to say?"

" _Let's just say that his puns are even worse than Loki's."_

" _What are you talking about? Hee-hoo!"_ Pyro Jack asked inside Kazuhiko's head.

" _You don't know **Jack** about me! Hee-hoo!"_

" _And there's my proof."_ Tyr said.

"… Okay, I'll see if there's a way to get rid of him."

_Velvet Room_

"There isn't a way to get rid of him." Igor said to Kazuhiko.

_Okay! I think another part of me just died by hearing that._ Kazuhiko thought.

"However, there is a way to fuse Personas to make new ones out of those you have."

_Wait! Hold on! It's breathing again! We need medics on the scene! Now!_

Kazuhiko let out a sigh of relief. He had been enduring way too many puns in one lifetime.

"It requires more then one Persona to fuse, so please come back to us when you have procured another Persona." Alexandria said.

Kazuhiko nodded and stepped out of the courtroom, leaving Alexandria and Igor alone to themselves.

"Master, you said before that he had acquired a Persona before stepping foot in here. He even acquired the ability of the wild card. If that is true, why does he not have more Personas. Personas that are stronger in fact." Alexandria asked Igor.

Igor smiled at her.

"Alexandria, you truly are the most accomplished assistant I have ever had in the time that I was the master of this room. Maybe looking into the past shall answer your questions. Kazuhiko's journey had to have started somewhere."

Alexandria bowed to him.

"Then, if you will excuse, I shall be making my way to the archives."

Alexandria walked to the next room but was stopped by Igor.

"Alexandria… whatever knowledge you discover in there about the current guest's situation, do not tell him anything about it. Knowledge comes with a price."

Alexandria nodded in understanding, then opened the door to the room with the archives. Igor continued to sit in his chair. He sighed deeply.

"Elizabeth… Theodore… Margaret… Lavenza… You four have always been my assistants in times of need. Though you have no more siblings among you, I hope that she shall do as well as you all."

_(After School)_

_4:23 PM_

_Mikan's Home_

"*Sigh*, what a day!" Mikan said.

After she apologized to her grandparents, she went up to her room and fell on her bed. Skadi was right beside her and stayed floating while she watched her close her eyes.

" _Mikan, are you sure we can trust our comrades?"_ Skadi asked her.

Mikan looked back at Skadi questionably.

"What do you mean? Of course we can trust them. I've known Johei forever and Kazuhiko is trustworthy enough. He protected me from thugs on his first day here."

Skadi nodded.

" _I know we can trust them, but I was talking about their Personas. Tyr, I know well enough. He'll be alright. Loki on the other hand..."_

Mikan sat up.

"You can beat him up really bad. To the point where his screen said that there were many areas of physical damage and that they needed to be replaced. Why are you so worried about him?"

Skadi sat on the ground and sighed, as if she was used to being the only one to see the true nature of Loki.

" _He's an evil person! He tricked people into killing one another! He was the one to cause Ragnarok! He isn't any different now!"_ Skadi ranted.

"Well, if he is like what you say he is, wouldn't he have killed someone already? I mean, Johei does live with him, but the most he ever does is play pranks and dish out horrible puns." Mikan said.

" _B-But-!"_ Skadi protested.

Mikan held up her hand to stop Skadi from saying anything else.

"He's a good person now! He's a part of Johei. Johei would make pranks that might go too far but he wouldn't kill somebody for the experience. He's rational and he's got his heart in the right place. Besides, if Loki does anything, you can just beat him up again."

Skadi slumped in defeat.

" _Fine. BUT! If he goes out of line, I am going to end his life!"_ Skadi said.

Skadi waited for Mikan to answer back, but then realized that she fell asleep.

_(After School)_

_Same time_

_Johei's Apartment._

"Okay! Looks like you're all good!" Johei said as he stepped back and admired his handiwork.

Loki was sitting down. His monitor was slightly cracked, but the seemed to work well enough. For some reason, his face always glitched back to the troll face icon, but Johei decided it would be better off to just leave it.

" _Thanks! Boy am I glad to have this thing working again!"_ Loki said as he changed the background on the monitor to his usual Tom Hiddleston smile.

Loki stood up again and floated on his back while Johei walked into the part of his apartment that was a kitchen, dining room and study all in one. He opened his refrigerator and put away the takeout box with leftovers from Shigure's. He always made a habit of saving leftovers so he wouldn't have to cook.

"So, what's the beef between you and Elsa?" Johei asked as he walked back into the living room to get his backpack.

Loki fidgeted and his monitor face changed to an applicable moving face that looked unsure.

" _Well… It's not like I have to tell you..."_ Loki started.

"Tell me or I'm Googling you." Johei interrupted.

" _Alright! Fine!"_ Loki surrendered.

" _It was Egir's feast. She didn't completely trust my presence there, because I'm the god of trickery."_

Johei sat back in his seat and crossing his arms.

" _One thing led to another, I made a joke about her being nicer with me in bed-"_

"Whoa! You made a dumb mistake like that to a person like her?! Man, no wonder she hates you." Johei interrupted.

Loki's monitor glared at Johei.

"Uh, sorry. Go on."

" _Well, after that comment and many more insults, the gods tied me to a huge rock that they… covered with the guts of my son. They turned my other son into a wolf, and had my wife stand over me with a bowl that was being filled snake venom that she would be forced to pour on my face."_

Johei stood silent for many seconds, actually feeling sentiment for Loki.

" _But that's not really me! I'm just based off of that Loki! I'm just given that name and some characteristics that we both share! Nothing serious!"_ Loki said; his monitor changing to a 'What? Me worry?' face and back to his default picture.

Johei rolled his eyes.

"Well, whatever it is. Tomorrow, we're gonna do something with your 'lady problems' and make sure that this team can function normally." Johei said while taking out his homework.

Loki laid back again, careless as ever, and began to plot some getaway plans in case Johei's peace treaties didn't work.

_(After School)_

_Same time_

_Kazuhiko's room_

Kazuhiko sat in his chair at his desk, a textbook in his hand. Tyr floated beside him, trying to read the book as well, but made no such progress.

" _Kazuhiko, I'm not sure if I understand this part. What does it mean?"_ Tyr asked.

Kazuhiko sighed.

"Tyr, you don't have to do this. Could you find something else to do? I really need to concentrate on this part here."

Tyr nodded and floated to another part of the room.

" _What do you think caused her parents to hang themselves?"_

Kazuhiko stopped reading for a moment. He had seen death before; when he was young, his grandfather died. He was on his death bed and the computer that monitored his heart beat went blank. Kazuhiko remembered staring at his grandfather with tears in his eyes. He never seen any chains on him.

"I don't know, Tyr. Whatever it is, it has something to do with the Mirror Dimension."

Flashing back to when the six were on the subway, Kazuhiko remembered Johei's statement.

" _Those chains looked just like ours!"_

Yes, something in the mirror dimension must have caused them to commit to suicide. What in that world could have made them do this? Kazuhiko sat back up in his chair and continued to read his textbook.

" _Besides that subject, we have much more pressing matters to deal with. The most obvious being Loki and Skadi."_

Kazuhiko nodded without looking up from his book.

"Yeah, that is true. If those two can't get along, our group would easily fall apart before we even run into any shadows."

Kazuhiko mused the idea. Loki and Skadi getting into a fight while they were surrounded by shadows. Well, mainly Skadi was holding Loki up and punching him repeatedly, but it would still be bad news.

"I sure hope those two are over their squabbles by tomorrow."

_(Morning)_

_April 10, 2021_

_Kyuto High, Room B-2_

_7:20 AM_

"So, how are those two doing?" Kazuhiko asked.

Johei looked relieved when he came into the classroom. He had talked things over with Mikan and was able to make a ceasefire agreement with Skadi and Loki.

"Okay, somehow. Skadi promised not to kill Loki if he didn't try any pranks with her or Mikan..." Johei said.

"I'm sensing a 'but' here."

Johei sighed.

"Apparently, Loki can still play pranks on other people. Skadi is now an avenger of the people."

In the distance, Kazuhiko could hear a girl screaming, Loki laughing and several connected punches.

" _Well, at least we can properly explore the Mirror Dimension."_ Tyr said optimistically.

Loki floated back into the classroom with a slightly cracked screen, but still okay.

" _Hey guys! We going to that place today or what?"_ Loki said.

Kazuhiko sighed. _Today is going to be a long day._

_(After School)_

_3:24 PM_

_Mirror Dimension_

The entire group stood in front of one person.

"So, I'm guessing something happened?" Hayabusa asked.

Kazuhiko nodded.

"Another person committed suicide and they happened to be the parents of the first girl that committed suicide."

Hayabusa put his hand to his chin, or at least the bottom of his falcon mask, and turned the other way, mumbling to himself.

"So, something big has finally happened..."

Johei walked up behind Hayabusa.

"Uh, are you okay? Is there something you need to tell us?"

Hayabusa turned around and faced everyone again.

"Follow me." He said, and walked in another direction.

Johei turned back to everyone, his gaze asking if they should follow him. Kazuhiko nodded to Mikan and they walked until they matched Hayabusa's pace.

"The only time this place is dangerous is when something big is happening on your side." Hayabusa said, not faltering his pace.

Kazuhiko nodded.

"Something like this always happens; shadows come out and begin to devour the true emotions of mankind. These emotions become theirs and they form even more powerful shadows; They create their own self consciousness and run rampant. Eventually, they need to be put down, but if they are not given the proper care for, they return to the person of their origin and make them fall into despair. This results in them doing drastic actions."

Johei stopped Hayabusa for a moment.

"So, that's why Suzuki-chan's parents killed themselves? Because someone on this side destroyed their shadows and they weren't nurtured?"

Hayabusa nodded.

"Precisely."

The party kept walking in silence; Hayabusa not saying anything else after explaining the situation. Finally, they stopped.

"This is it." Hayabusa said as they took in their surroundings.

They stopped in front of a large ditch where there were only four bridges to get to the middle. At the center, there was a large tower, each floor looking different from the next. The higher the floors got, the more intense the concentration of shadows seemed to be. The tower was so tall that they couldn't see the top because it pierced through the clouds. The six stared at it stunned, whereas Hayabusa looked at it as if it were a regular sight to him.

"This" He said,"is Niflheim.".

There were several good moments of silence before Mikan spoke.

"Is this another shadow nest?"

Hayabusa shook his head.

"Your average shadows nest consists of shadows that haven't devoured a humans emotions. Niflheim is home of all the shadows that have grown stronger through their human counterparts. You can feel so much despair from here, that if you went in there without a Persona, you would be guaranteed to go mad."

Kazuhiko took note of Hayabusa's lack of a Persona.

"I take it you've never been in there before."

Hayabusa's gaze fell, as if that were a touchy subject with him.

"It is… impossible for me… I cannot gain a Persona… "

_Impossible?_ Kazuhiko thought, _Personas are the strength of a humans heart, the ability to overcome despair. The only thing that would stop one from having a Persona is because they are a Persona themselves or…_

Kazuhiko came to a realization and pulled out his sword. He pointed it at Hayabusa accusingly. Everyone else looked shocked. Whereas Hayabusa sighed.

"Tell us what you really are, Hayabusa." Kazuhiko said.

Hayabusa refused to return Kazuhiko's glare.

"Whoa, Kaz! What's going on?"

" _Hey, hey, hey. Put the sword down."_

" _Kazuhiko, I don't think that he poses a threat to us."_

"Is there something wrong?"

" _He can't have a Persona?"_

Kazuhiko gritted his teeth and yelled at Hayabusa.

"Well? Are you going to tell us straight out? Or am I going to have to tell them myself?"

Hayabusa shook his head.

"I'll tell you all the truth. But I can assure you that I don't pose a threat to you all."

Everyone was left in the dark.

"The only beings that can have Personas are humans, there is no exception. I cannot have a Persona because… I am not human." Hayabusa said, his voice shaking.

Johei and Loki stepped back in shock. Mikan and Skadi brought up their weapons defensively. Kazuhiko still held his sword up while Tyr tilted his head confusedly.

"I was born when I devoured the emotions of a small boy. Before that, I was just another hostile slime on the ground that are called shadows."

_I thought so._

Tyr stopped Kazuhiko for a moment.

" _Wait! He helped us fight those shadows! Doesn't that mean that he doesn't want to hurt us?"_

Kazuhiko hated that Tyr was right. Even without a Persona, Hayabusa was able to take out shadows with ease matching or even excelling all of their skills. If he wanted them dead, he would have killed them the second they stepped in.

"Tch- alright then." Kazuhiko said as he sheathed his sword.

Hayabusa remained unmoving as the rest of the party alligned themselves in a more secure way, as if to ensure that Hayabusa couldn't attack them. One last thing itched at Kazuhiko's mind, though.

"Wait, if you're a shadow, why do you hunt your own kind?" Kazuhiko asked.

Hayabusa took some time to himself then answered.

"I guess that it was the emotions of the boy that I had devoured as a shadow. He wanted to make a difference in the world. To protect others. That boy was very pure hearted. That is why I will do anything to prevent people from your side from being dragged down by despair."

Kazuhiko nodded, satisfied. Mikan began to form questions of her own.

"But if you're a shadow, and you can't have a Persona, then you can't possibly be causing this commotion in our world. The question now is, who is doing this?"

This was a very valid point. Because Hayabusa couldn't fight shadows that devoured emotions, he couldn't take one down and condemn it to committing suicide. So, who could?

" _Wait, we are the only ones who can take down shadows like that."_ Loki said.

" _Doesn't that mean that whoever caused these suicide incidents have the ability to come into this world and have a Persona?"_

Everyone looked at Loki, shocked.

" _Uh, did I say something wrong?"_ Loki asked again.

"No, no. That actually is a valid point." Johei said.

"And to follow that up," Mikan added.

"The only people that can use Personas are humans."

Hayabusa nodded.

"So the perpetrator must be from your world. Interesting..." Hayabusa said.

"In fact, if anybody was to be the root cause of this, you three would be the most likely!" Hayabusa said as he pointed his finger at the trio.

Mikan and Johei stepped back while Kazuhiko sighed.

"You were the one who awakened their Persona before everyone else! In fact, you never even faced you true emotions yet! You must be the one who caused all this suicide buisiness!"

Kazuhiko stared back at Hayabusa until he finished his ramblings.

"Look, I know I seem suspicious, but I'm new to this myself. Have no idea what's going on. Besides, I've only been here for less than a week."

"B-but!" Hayabusa retorted.

Then, another voice joined the conversation.

"I can't believe how stupid you all are!"

Everyone turned around and saw a person clothed in a black hoodie. The hood covered his face, but the voice was able to tell them that the person was male. The person continued to talk in his cocky and mocking voice.

"You're all accusing each other, but it turns out that the real perp is right in front of you!"

Kazuhiko and Johei finally began to remember the person, or at least remember the last time they saw a person dressed in a similar fashion.

"You're… " Kazuhiko said.

The person shook his head.

"Nope, I'm not the person you saw before when you were in that shadow nest. Although I do know him. Don't worry, I'm not here to fight you, more like to enlighten you!"

Mikan aimed her crossbow at the person, ready to fire when he gave any provocative movements, and asked him.

"And what are you here to tell us, besides the fact that you're behind this."

The figure shook his finger at Mikan.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You got one thing wrong, and that happens to be what I'm here to tell you about. You see, I'm not the only one behind this. I'm part of a big group! Hundreds of us! Those shadows in that nest you fought through are even weaker than our pawns!"

Kazuhiko couldn't believe his ears. The fact that they were outnumbered almost immediately was unbearable. The fact that they were even more powerful than the normal shadows he was accustomed to, was what made him feel helpless.

Johei, being himself, denied the fact.

"No way! There's no way in hell that's true!" Johei yelled.

The figure, seeing this as an opportunity, provoked him.

"In fact, I can take all of you on by myself! You know the best part? I'm the weakest commander."

"Persona!"

Johei shattered his chains and Loki sent a powerful garu whirlwind towards the figure. The figure sighed as if he was bored and snapped his fingers. The garu connected, but not with the figure. Instead, a Persona like creature blocked the attack. It looked as if it was a regular Persona; it had long flowing white hair, a metallic mask covering the lower half of it's face, was clothed in a mottled robe that was all sorts of green and brown colors and in one of it's hands, it held a weighing scale.

"Well, looks like you're a feisty one!"

The figure formed chains on his wrists and broke them.

" **Vidar!** **Makajam!** "

The Persona's scale tipped to one side and a blast was sent to Johei and Loki, sending them flying back. Mikan quickly ran to Johei's side.

"Johei! Are you alright?"

Johei opened his mouth and moved his lips, but no sound came out. He noticed this and tried harder to speak but nothing happened.

"He's been silenced!" Hayabusa said as he drew his rapier.

The figure put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

"Don't worry! I'm not gonna hurt you unless you take a shot at me. Besides, I'm only here to talk. Now that I've finished what I came here for, I'll be off."

And with that, the figure turned around and walked off. Kazuhiko caught a glimpse of the back of his hoodie before he disappeared. It was an imprint of a circle with many runes on the perimeter, and three triangles interlocking each other. Soon, Johei got back up.

"… itch! I'll finish him off anyday of the week!"

"Oh, you can talk again." Kazuhiko noted as Johei realized that his voice had returned.

Loki groggily got up.

" _Oh, man. That was a really low blow there. Can't he fight us head on?"_

" _If he did, you would have killed us all."_ Skadi pointed out.

" _Eh, fair point, General Armstrong."_

" _What does FullMetal Alchemist have to do with… Oh you are so dead!"_ Skadi yelled as she punched Loki to the ground

" _Ow."_

"Guys! Quit fighting!" Johei yelled at them.

Kazuhiko turned to Hayabusa.

"Well, I guess that we're on the same side for now." Kazuhiko said.

Hayabusa nodded.

"Yes. Once this place is wiped of their existence, The Mirror Dimension should revert to normal."

"More, on that, how can we contact you when something pops up?".

Hayabusa held out his hand. In it, was a phone. Kazuhiko tilted his head in confusion. He never expected for Hayabusa to have a phone, much less anybody in the Mirror Dimension. The only things with a certain amount of worth was the items that shadows dropped, and those tended to be metals, consumables or, on the rarest occasions, weapons and armor. Hayabusa continued to tap on his phone until he showed them all an app. Everybody took a moment until they realized that they had that exact same app before they entered the Mirror Dimension.

"This'll be enough to contact me. It works as a communications and navigation app, although I've only used the navigation part." Hayabusa said.

"I will see you all in the later future." And with that, Hayabusa ran off and disappeared in the distance.

Everybody was still together and decided to call a day. The six made their way to the mall mirror to get back to their world. On the way, they made some small talk.

"So, I heard that the school is planning on having some benchmarking tests this year to see if everybody is adequate." Mikan said.

"Wait, what?! They are?! Crap! I'm going to hae to go study once I get home! I can't get held back a grade! It'll ruin me!"

Johei began to frantically worry, whereas Kazuhiko kept a cool head.

"Doesn't the test only consist of subjects we learned last year? If you graduated last year, then you don't have anything to worry about." Kazuhiko pointed out.

Loki butted in for a moment.

" _Well, I may not have been alive for a long time, but I've been around long enough to know that Johei doesn't have the best of grades. I wouldn't be surprised if he flunks the test and gets sent to a first year class."_

Kazuhiko rolled his eyes and chuckled. This was the Johei he knew well; always brimming with talent and potential, but using it for pranks. He really could get good grades if he just set his mind to it. Skadi seemed to be disgusted.

" _Hmph, and they let people like him have opportunities they don't deserve."_

Mikan sighed.

"No need to be so rough on him, Skadi. He could do great things; It's just that he's still a kid."

"It would take a miracle to get him at least a decent grade." Kazuhiko said as he watched Johei freak out.

"Shut up!" Johei yelled at him.

Mikan sighed as she stood in front of the mirror.

"Well, if you aren't ready for the tests, then why not have a study session tomorrow?"

Kazuhiko nodded.

"Sounds good. I studied most of the subjects but I still have a few rough areas that I need help with."

Johei pressed his palms together and bowed on his knees.

"Please, Mika-senpai! I'll do anything for you to help me! Anything!"

Skadi lifted her eyebrow.

" _Anything, you say?"_

_Oh no,_ Kazuhiko thought, _This is not going to end well._

**So, there you have it! The mysterious hooded person is partially behind it all. Sorry for the late update, but I was working on two chapters as well as getting a slight writers block. I know it's not a good excuse so I'll do my best to update as fast as I normally do. Now, without further ado, please welcome Mikan Echihiro!**

Dangstaboy: Hello everybody! Welcome back to the after show where I will be interviewing Mikan Echihiro!

Mikan: A … studio?

Dangstaboy: Quite right, Echihiro-san. Here's the gist of it. You're a character of my fanfiction, Persona: One Last Promise. You don't really exist, sorry to be blunt.

Mikan: (sigh) I don't exist, right?

Dangstaboy: Correct.

Mikan: And you're talking to me.

Dangstaboy: Yes.

Mikan: … Does this mean that this isn't really happening?

Dangstaboy: … Let's move on to the questions, okay?

Mikan: Alright then.

Dangstaboy: So, these first few questions will be from RosyMiranto18. What do you think of the kanji that I gave to you. Yeah give me a second, I'll display it on the screen. Here you go, you can read the comment for it.

英一郎 美艦: Beautiful Ship

Mikan: Wow! I feel like it really describes me! I appreciate how this points towards my feminity and beauty. Although, I'm not that proud of my beauty. It really didn't help me at any times…

Dangstaboy: Well, onto the next question. "Who is 'HE' that you refer to that his death caused so much pain in your life". Sorry if I'm editing it wrong. I'm just doing the best I can to make this question more understandable.

Mikan: Well…

Dangstaboy: Whoops! Sorry, but I can't let you answer this question. It'll be a spoiler for your social link. Next question: "For Skadi, in your opinion, what is the most cruel punishment you can think of to Loki, without counting any snake or venom-related punishments? ;)"

Skadi: Well, I have thought of many punishments for him. The snake venom thing was just the most that Odin would allow me to do. If I had my way, I would either bind him to Fenrir, forcing the wolf to eat a part of him so that he wouldn't starve to death, whereas the next day, he would regrow that part of him but have the pain still fresh in him, or I would take a leaf from Greek mythology and force him to carry the tree, Yggdrasil, for all eternity and make him feed off of his own son's entrails to survive.

Dangstaboy: …

Mikan: …

Skadi: What? I'm just answering honestly.

Dangstaboy: O… kay, ignoring your obvious thirst for blood, let's move on. "For Skadi, For an idea. How about a 'Mystery Pancake X' that Loki helps to f*cks up? ;)"

Skadi: Mystery Pancake X? What's that?

Dangstaboy: For those who aren't aware of me, I have tried making a parody of Mystery Food X before. I can tell you that either the smell of it or the amount of cholesterol that you would get from eating it will kill you. I didn't have the balls to taste it.

Skadi: Well, if it is as horrendous as you put it, I guess I could use it for one of my punishments for Loki. That actually might disgust him even more than eating his son's guts.

Dangstaboy: Poor Loki. Next question. "For both Mikan and Skadi, I checked Skadi Wikipedia Profile when i found that Skadi is Mikan's Persona. In her profile, she was mentioned to be married with Odin after Skadi's marriage with Njordr fallen apartand they have alot of children together; however, When i read Odin's Profile, it was mentioned that Frigg is Odin's actual wife. In addition, interestingly, there's no mention of Frigg in Skadi's Profile and vice versa (there's no mention of Skadi in Frigg's Profile). So, what do you think about these statements. And to Skadi, what will you do if somehow Frigg is becoming someone's Persona? *whistles innocently*"\

Skadi: Ah, Frigg. She was a good person, and her children were very kind as well. Although, we didn't know that Odin was cheating on both of us until before Ragnarok. I don't remember a lot, but I do know that she and I are on good terms. We still have yet to talk with Odin. As for Frigg being somebody else's Persona, I'd be okay with it; the more people to keep Loki in check, the better.

Dangstaboy: Well said. Alright then. This one's for Mikan from adtauthor22. "Are you a fan of Danganronpa?"

Mikan: Yes, I am indeed a fan of that game. I was recommended it before and I tried a PC version of it. Strange how it's context is similar to our current situation. My favorite character is definitely Kazuichi Soda! He is just so funny in his actions and how he freaks out. Although, I believe there is a person like him that I know. Cough cough (Johei) cough cough.

Dangstaboy: Yeah, I actually kind of based him off of Soda slightly. Well, next one. "Do you drown yourself in your sorrows?"

Mikan: No, I don't. If you're talking about alcohol, definitely not. I can't hold alcohol very well. When I was little, my grandparents thought it would be a good idea to teach me not to like alcohol. They gave me a sip of watered down wine and I started to feel drunk. Not ever touching the stuff again in my life.

Dangstaboy: Good message, Mikan. Remember everyone, especially gamers in the house, don't ever do drugs or alcohol! Even if you're depressed from playing Dark Souls. Real winners don't do drugs!

Mikan: Yep! You got it!

Dangstaboy: Alright, we only have a few more questions to go! The rest are from a person named TeddieBear345. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Mikan: Excuse me?

Dangstaboy: Uh, maybe shouldn't have asked that one, Next question; "Have you ever smooched anyone before?"

Mikan: What?

Dangstaboy: Not that one either. Next one; "Where are you ticklish"?

Skadi: I'm starting to wonder if these are really your questions.

Dangstaboy:They're not! I swear they aren't. Last one before this show closes; "Can I stay at your house next time"? Okay that's it! Who filled the reviewed section with these questions?

Teddie: I did!

Dangstaboy: What the heck are you doing here Teddie?! You're not supposed to be here until the later chapters!

Teddie: I couldn't help but notice the lovely ladies that I was missing out on that I decided to make an early entrance!

Mikan: … Skadi, get a bufudyne ready.

Skadi: What scum.

Teddie: Oh! You have a Persona too! And she can use ice spells? Even more we have in common! This is- wait, what's she doing?

Skadi: Bufudyne!

Teddie: Ah! Help! Make her stop! Help!

_Teddie, Mikan and Skadi run into the far off areas of the set._

Dangstaboy: … cut the connection.


End file.
